


Titans and quirks

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-11 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Class 1A is happy to find out they will be having guests from europe, little do they know there is actually a terifiyng reason for their guests visitThis is losley based on juniperarts aot and bnha crossover. Losely because i added in some things like quirks for some aot charcters that don´t have some yet or some background relationships
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned for some time but wasn´t sure if juniperarts wouldbe OK with someone writing a fanfic about thier au but after the positiv feedback for another fic I´m positive they will be, if not please dm me on tumblr and I´m taking this down.  
find

The bell rang and Aizawa emerged from his sleepingbag.

“Get to your seats everyone, class starts” Iida proclaimed with wild gestures.

Aizawa got up, positioned himself infront of the whiteboard and took a piece of chalk “ today we will be traini-...”

The door opened suddendly and the thin figure of Hizashi Yamada otherwise known as presentmic entered the room “Shoooooooota it´s official now principal nezu just got the last informations”.

“What?” Aizawa asked confused “Oh no”.

“Oh Yes is what your teacher probably wanted to say” present mic said, now to the class.

Aizawa sighed and sat down knowing mic would be explaining from now on, at least he could sleep some more he thought, slithered back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

“So “ mic begun everyone´s eyes on him, if what he wanted to tell them was important enough for him to disturb Aizawas teaching the all wanted to know “We´re having guests from overseas”

“What do you mean, guests?” Bakougo asked loudly, followed by all of his classmates either talking to one another or asking mic questions he didn´t understand because of the volume of the rest of the class.

“Silence” Iida proclaimed “Mic sensei wasn´t done with what he wanted to say” and the class actually shut up.

“Thank you Iida” mic said “What I wanted to say is: we´ll be having guests from europe, they will arrive next week this time and you as a class will be responsible for making their stay here as comfortable as possible”. And again the class erupted.

This time mic decided it was his jib to silence them,“HEYYY” he screamed, all the students held their ears and even Aizawa fell from his chair, “There´s no reason to be so loud” he said sat back on his chair and fell asleep again.

When they had all seemed to be listening again mic wanted to start talking again, but someone raised their arm “Midoria” mic called the student and the boy asked:” but who will be our guests and what´s the purpose of their visit?”

“Oh” mic realised he had forgotten to tell them who their guests are going to be “Our guests are going to be” he said and struck a dramatic pose “the top ten students of germanys top hero school Maria academy”. The class was visibly vibrating wanting to ask questions and talk to one another but also wanting to hear what mic was going to say next.

“They will be coming here for training purposes, they will be training with other classes, but mainly you because you have in the past shown great strength and so principal nezu decided you will be responsible for them having a good time”.These words where the final straw and again the class erupted.

“HEY YOU LITTLE SHITS HE WASN`T DONE TALKING, NOW SHUT UP” This time it was Bakougo silencing them which surprised everyone.

“So, yeah the last thing I wanted to say is, it doesn´t seem very nice to put our guests in a hotel considering the fact they will be staying an entire month-...” An entire month!?” several students asked but Bakougo silenced them “ they will be living in the dorms with you and some of you will be sharing a room with someone, who would be intrested in that” again people started talking, more quite this time, so mic decided to let it slip. 

A few people raised their hands and mic took out a small device on which he wrote their names”Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Mineta...” “are some of them hot girls” mineta asked but mic ignored him and continued “Ashido, Kaminari, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Asui and Kirishima” mic looked at the class again.

“We still need two more people” he said and looked around the class. Kirishima leaned over to Bakougo who looked anoyed but evetually raised his hand “fine “ he said and mic wrote down his name.

“Someone else?” the pro asked but nobody seemed to be intrested “Maybe you todoroki” he asked dramatically pointing at the red and white haired boy. “Ok” Todoroki said in his usual monotone voice.

“Amazing” Mic said as he wrote down the last name”I´ll have to bring nezu this list and he, your homeroom teacher and the other class´s teacher will be organizing who shares a room with who”

But before mic was able to leave the room Midoriya´s had raised his hand again “What is it little listener “ mic said and the boy asked “You said the top ten but you just collected 12 names, was that a mistake or...”

“No it was indeed not a mistake, the top ten student´s will be visiting us and they will be acompanied by two student´s of Maria academy´s support classes who are responsible for building their gear and giving them informations.” Mic said “ That´s a normal thing there, every class has 2 to 4 people from the support classes who help them, they do this so the hero students learn to work with supporters and the other way around. Besides so the students can make friends outside their class easier. When I think about it that´ a pretty good Idea I think I´ll suggest it to nezu”

“And what are we gonna do until then” Ashido asked.

“Just think of an idea how you can welcome them in a good way” mic said “You have the rest of this lesson and your free time for this, don´t they Shouta?” Aizawa didn´t say anything, maybe because he was asleep.

“Ok, just try to not wake your teacher and if he wakes up and is mad, blame me” Mic said and disapeared through the door.

Everyone started talking again, loudly, so Iida got up positioned himself in front of the class and yelled “SILENCE” he looked at Aizawa, hoping he was still asleep and continued, a lot more quite thid time“ mic sensei said we are supposed to welcome the other student´s here. Does anyone have a good idea?”

“We could make little goody bags with japanese candy or other typical things for them” yaoyorozu said.

“Good idea” Iida said and wrote it down on the chalk board

“We could make a film for them were we show them Japanese culture” Tokoyami suggested.  
“Oh yes” Iida said and wrote it down too.

“Or we sing a Japanese song for them” Jirou said.

“And we´ll show them around the school” kirishima said.

“We can tell them about Japanese heroes” Midoriya suggested.

“We could give the girls cute underwear” Mineta said but Asui hit him with her tongue and he kept silent for the rest of the lesson

By the end of the lesson the entire chalkboard was full of ideas and they were discussing what to do and what ideas they weren´t able to do in a week.


	2. introduction part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the students from Germany arrive and are introduced to UA by class 1a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part 1 of the introdution, I had to split this into two chapter because I did not want an extrem lylong chapter.

The one week was over in the blink of an eye, by now they had decided what they were gonna do and everything was prepared and everyone was ready for their guests to arrive. They had been given permission to use UA´s basement for their little welcome party and everyone had been given an task.

11am rolled around and Izuku and principal Nezu were standing in front of UA waiting for their guests to arrive, the class had decided to give Izuku this task considering the fact he was one of the nicest students.

10 more minutes passed until finally five taxis held in front of them and out of every one of them 3people emerged. The were all wearing a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt,a dark green jacket black pants and for some girls a skirt. Everything had their school logo on it which were two wings, a blue and a white one and crossed sword as a background”

A Black haired man from the first taxi walked over to them and signaled for the others to follow him “Principal Nezu?” the man asked looking down to Nezu “I´m Levi, we talked on the phone” he said in perfect Japanese, they had been told the people at Maria Highschool would all be able to speak Japanese but Izuku hadn´t expected them to be fluent.

“Oh yes welcome it´s nice to finally meet you in person” Nezu said.

“Brats come here now or you stay outside” the man named Levi said to the small group of people behind him that still hadn´t gathered and signaled Nezu to continue.

“Good morning my name is Nezu and this young boy here is Midoriya Izuku, he will be showing you around, I´m just here to assure everything goes as planned”

“Erm.. eh.. My name is Midoriya Izuku but you can call me Midoriya I´m a student of UA´s class 1A and ...eh... follow me” he tried to repeat the words Iida had told him he should say. He turned around and the people followed him to UA buildings entrance where Sato, Ojiro and Shoji were waiting.

“These two are Sato and Shoji” Izuku said “they will be bringing your belongings to a room were they will be stored until we´re done here. You can just put it to the ground they´ll bring it away”. 

“Hi” was everything that came from the three as a greeting

The students put their belongings next to Sato, Ojiro and Shoji “Midoriya?” Nezu asked. “Yes principal Nezu” the boy shrieked.

“Me, Mr. Levi and his coworkers have some logistic things to talk about would you excuse us” Nezu said and disappeared before Izuku could say something against it, Levi along with woman with brown hair who was wearing a lab coat and a man with dirt brown hair followed him.

“Ehm... would you then continue to follow me” he asked and went through the door, followed by Maria academy´s students.

Izuku showed them around the entire school, they met midnight who greated the guests which most of the boys seemed to really appreciate(some of the girls) and when they were done Izuku turned around again to face them.

A tall girl with brown skin was looking at her phone while a small blonde haired girl with wings tried to make her put it away, a girl with long redish brown hair put into a pony tail was eating something (a potato?) and a boy with a buzz cut proceeded to tell her jokes,, all in all there were only two students who were actually listening: an Asian looking girl with black hair who was wearing a red scarf and a blonde boy with glasses.

“Eh.. Excuse me, we´re going to the basement now where we have prepared some things for you” Izuku said and everyone seemed to be paying attention again.

Izuku led the small group to the ground floor and down the stairs to the basement which consisted of a large corridor stretching to both sides. Izuku walked down the left side of the corridor to a big door in front of which Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Bakugo (who looked andgry but not more than ussual so no problem)stood, they were all dressed formal, Kirishima and Bakugo in black and white suits and Yaoyorozu in a green dress.

“Oh welcome, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo “ she introduced herself “This is bakugo Katsuki” Bakugo gave them a short not very nice “Hi” and proceeded to look at the ground. “And this is Kirishima Eijirou” Kirishima smiled at them brightly and gave them thumbs up.

“We will be showing you to your seats and make sure everything is Ok, there are also goody bags at your seats they were made by me and a few other students” she said while leading them into the room, Izuku was happy she was taking over and let her and Kirishima do the rest, so he staid at the door till everyone had entered excpect him and Bakugo.

They entered too and Bakugou (surprisingly) whispered:”Oi Deku, did you do everything right?”

“Of course I did kachan” he said and sat down on the right.

The room had wasn´t big but it had a small stage in the front and 5 rows of four chairs each on both sides of the room. The Maria students were still trying to figure out the seating (iida had insisted on making a seating order) with the help of Yaoyorozu and Kirishima. The seats of the right side´s second row were already taken, present mic sat on the far left, Aizawa next to him, principal Nezu in his scarf while Aizawa seemed to be asleep, Levi next to Aizawa and the woman with brown hair next to him, behind her the dirt blond man, he was leaning forwards and tried to be part of the later three´s conversation.

After a few minutes all Maria students seemed to have found their places and Kirishima came to sit with them while Yaoyorozu dissapeared through a small door next to the stage. Kirishima sat next Bakugo and said “Hi Bakubro”.

Bakugo greeted him back with a muffled “Hi”

“Come on you have to say it”Kirishima said.

Bakugo sighed and said “Hi Kiribro” which seemed to satisfy Kirishima and he smiled brightly while Midoriya tried to suppress a laugh. 

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, YOU SHITTY NERD”Bakugo yelled at him. Everybody turned around and looked at them to see what was going on.

“No...Nothing Kachan I just thought...”

“WHAT, ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME AND KIRISHIMA?” Bakugo yelled again.

“No I´m... well...” Izuku tried to somehow answer this question without making Bakugo angrier, but Kirishima was already at it telling Bakugo not to yell to which he just huffed and turned around.

Suddendly someone sat next to Kirishima, Midoriya hadn´t noticed when Aizawa stood up but now he was sitting next to Kirishima and told him to “go see if your classmates need help backstage”

Kirishima replied with a “kk teach” and went to help the others.

“Bakugo?” Aizawa said.

“What is it” bakugo replied.

“I´m not very fond of this whole thing here,but if you embarrass us here you´re not only embarrassing the class but the entire school, so maybe try to at least keep your cool till this is over” Aizawa said in a strict tone.

“yeah whatever”Bakugo said and Aizawa went back to his original seat on which principal nezu was standing talking to the brown haired woman (who had switched seats with Levi). Aizawa picked Nezu up, sat down and put him back into his scarf while Nezu continued to talk as if nothing was happening.

Meanwhile Shoji ,Ojiro and Sato had entered the room and sat in the second, third and last seats of the right sides last row.

Yaoyorozu came back and so did Kirishima( and again did his greeting with Bakugo but this time Midoriya was able to withstand laughing). Yaoyorozu sat next to Midoriya and said “one of the boys said I´m beautiful and I blushed so hard I had to go backstage”, boys complimenting her   
wasn´t that uncommon and neither was it making her incredibly uncomfortable.

The lights went out and the spotlight went onto the curtain on the stage through which Todoroki emerged. He did not look very exited (did he ever?) and began talking in the usual “Todoroki talk” how Izuku called it.

“Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Todoroki Shouto and I will be moderating this event for you” he read from a card(probably prepared by Iida “We´re going to start this with Iida Tenya who will be holding a presentation on Popular japanese heroes- even though I wouldn´t exactly call endeavor a hero” the last part was muffled but Midoriya was sure he wasn´t the only one who heard it.

“Why did we take Todoroki for this Job again” Midoriya asked Yaoyorozu.

“Because Iida thought having the son of one of the best known Heroes of Japan be a representive for the class would be good but in hindsight maybe someone else should have taken this job” she said a bit worried and Midoriya silently agree.

Iida walked onto the stage, dragging a big white board behind him “Kaminari, activate the beamer please”, the beamer was activated and projected a picture of allmight and the words “Big heroes of japan” onto the board.

“My name is Iida Tenya” Iida said bowing down “maybe you have heard of my brother, the former pro hero ingenium”

He started his presentation with talking about the top ten heroes, then a few newcomers like mt. Lady and camui wood and then went on to explain some hero history. The presentation had actually mostly been prepared by Midoriya who originally wanted to do it but the class decided he should do the tour and Iida as a member of a hero family was suited better anyways so he didn´t have a problem with this.

“... and this how Japan became the hotspot for heroes all over the world”Iida concluded.

He looked at Midoriya in the last row and said “this presentation was made by my classmate and friend Izuku Midoriya, I have only added in a few formal things” he then bowed down a last time and went back through the curtain.

“The next thing we´re gonna see is a choreographic katana fight between Tokoyami Fumikage and Shinsou Hitoshi” Todoroki said and Tokoyami and Shinsou came onto the stage and Iida soundlessly came through the door next to the stage and sat next to Yaoyorozu.

Tokoyami and Shinsou bowed down infront of eachother and initiated their fight, they had been practicing at least an hour a day for the last week which had led to the becoming relativley good friends, even if it was only a week spending time together everyday had made them buddies.

When they were done Todoroki came back onto the stage and announced: “the next performance we will be seeing is Jirou Kyoka who will sing the song “paradise on earth” from NekoXX with her background chorus consisting of: Hagakure Toru, Uraraka Ochako, Aoyama Yuga and Mineta Minoru”

The small group of people came onto the stage, Jirou in front and the others behind her, they were all wearing sparkly outfits. Iida had originally suggested a traditional Japanese song but Jirou had evetually been able to convince him to let her do pop. Also Midoriya was pretty sure Mineta had only agreed to be a background singer so he could stand next to a girl which was why they placed Aoyama next to him, speaking of Aoyama, he hadn´t been very fond of the idea of being in the background but Iida had allowed him the wear a suit that was completely covered in glitter and so he had agreed.

Jirou had a really good voice and the chorus was only there to sing the refrain (Which only consited of “oooooh paradise”). The song sounded amazing like expected, after Jirou blew a kiss to the last row (probably Yaoyorozu) and left the stage with a peace sign.

Everyone was clappin (especially Yaoyorozu and present mic) and todoroki came back onto the stage “ I also want to thank Asui Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu Momo and Aoyama Yuga for designing the costumes of this group. The next performance is Ashido Mina´s and Sero Hanta´s slapstick comedy” 

Ashido and Sero came onto the stage, They were each carrying a chair. They put the chairs down next to eachother and Todoroki gave Sero his microphone and left the stage.

Ashido sat down on the (from her point of view) left chair and Sero stood next to her.

“So we are Pinky“ she said both thumbs pointing at herself “and flextape” Sero said.

“And we´re gonna need a volunteer” the pink girl said and four people stood up and raised their hands, presentmic, the brown haired woman, a boy with a buzz cut and a girl with redish brown hair.

“How about you” Sero said pointing at the boy with the buzzcut who highfived the girl with redish brown hair and went onto the stage.

“So how´s your name friend?” Ashido asked offering the boy the seat next to her.

“I´m Connie” he said and sat next to her, his japanese seemed to be good too.

“Ok Connie I have a question for you” Ashido said

“Yeah what is it” Connie asked exited

“Well, Connie, is your fridge running”

“Eh, yeah I guess” Connie said surprised

“Well then maybe you should catch it” Ashido laughed and Connie erupted into laughter too as well as present mic and the girl that had sat next to Connie, most other people weren´t impressed by this joke.

“so Connie would you assist us in a short sketch” Sero asked.

“Yeah, of course” Connie answered enthusiastically.

Ashido whispered something into his ear and he tried to hold in the laughter.

Ashido pretended to be in a car by moving an invisible steering wheel around and making car sounds. Sero knocked on the invisible car´s window and said “excuse me ma´m I can´t help but notice your son he seems to be very well behaved”

“Oh yes he is” Ashido said “You have to know he was born on the backseat of this car “

“Oh intresting, and what´s his name?” 

“Carson” Connie said erupting into laughter again, this time not even present mic laughed.

The jokes were terrible (which may or may not have been because Kaminari wrote most of them) but at one point the jokes became so bad that everyone had to laugh about how bad they were.

After their performance was over Todoroki came onto the stage again and all of class 1a that had by now started sitting in the last rows got up and went backstage. 

“Special thanks also to principal Nezu for allowing us to use this location and our teachers present mic and Aizawa sensei for helping us as much as possible” Todoroki said and stepped to the side of the stage “and now applause please for class 1a who prepared this”everyone walked onto the stage and Toroki introduced them by their names.

“This is the end of this event I hope...” Todoroki began but was interrupted by Levi raising his hand.

“Yes?”

“May I say something too please” the man asked and Todoroki looked to Iida who signalised him to let the man speak and lead the others off the stage.

Levi got up and took the microphone from Todoroki and got onto the stage joined by the woman with brown hair “My name is Levi Ackerman and this is my colleague Hange Zoë we and our colleague Moblit Berner are teachers at Maria Highschool in Germany and are accompanying the student” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historias quirk is like you probably have noticed a mutation type quirk which gives her wings, I did that because of an official art which Isayama drew where he showed how a lot of characters would look as titans and Historias titan had wings.


	3. introduction 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah introduction 2

Levi got up and took the microphone from Todoroki and got onto the stage joined by the woman with brown hair “My name is Levi Ackerman and this is my colleague Hange Zoë we and our colleague Moblit Berner are teachers at Maria Highschool in Germany and are accompanying the student” he said. 

Class 1a had taken their seats again, this time Todoroki sat next to Midoriya.

“I hope I´m speaking for all of us when I´m saying that this little welcome party you organized was mesmerizing “ he said “and we all enjoyed it, and after you introduced yourself to us I think it´s only be fair if we introduced ourselves to you, but first My colleague Hange would like to say a few words.”

He gave the microphone to Hange who was visibly vibrating with joy “It´s a pleasure to meet you all” she said “I really look forward to seeing you in action an I´m sure you -as students of japans top hero school- have all amazing quirks. I have already seen a few interesting mutation type quirks and am really exited to see the others too. I also wanted to tell you that all of us have been taking Japanese classes for the last five months of planning this visit and are all more or less fluent and -thi goes to Maria´s students- you will be speaking only Japanese with the UA students to practice “

She wanted to give the microphone back to Levi but he whispered something into her ear “Oh yeah I almost forgot, the first week is to get to know each other so neither the UA students nor the Maria students will be having normal classes, only hero training. After this week the students of Maria will be joining UA´s classes for the remaining time although not all of this will be normal lessons because me, Levi and Moblit are going to do a few presentations on German heroes and UA invited -as far as I know- a few heroes who will be doing presentations on Japanese heroes- even though that was already done extremely good by one of you.” she gave the microphone back to Levi.

He and Hange moved to the side “How we trained it” he said and all Maria students stood up in unity, they seemed to have an order and went up onto the stage were they all saluted (both hands to fists the right one on the heart the left one on the back).

“Introduce yourself” Levi said, while Moblit had positioned himself next to Hange.

“Mikasa Ackerman” the first girl said, “Reiner Braun” the boy next to her said with a confident smile.

“Bertold Hoover”

“Annie Leonhardt”

“Eren Jaeger”

“Jean Kirschtein”

“Connie Springer”

“Sasha Braus”

“Ymir”

“Christa Lenz”

“These are the top ten students of Maria Hero High school but we are also accompanied by two student´s of our support class” Levi said.

“Armin Alert” the blonde boy introduced himself.

“Marco Bott” 

“Mikasa, our class rep has prepared a little welcome speech “Levi said and gave the microphone to the girl who was standing in front of her classmates now, facing the room”

“Good morning, or good afternoon rather, we are all very happy to be here and to be able to train with you for the next month. I, as the top of the school feel like having someone else than my school and classmates to train is a good opportunity to try and learn new things and tactics we have maybe never considered and also getting to know a country to which most of us have never been is probably going to be a good experience. I have personally been to Japan a few times due to my mother being from Japan but I think even I will be learning a few new things from you and maybe you can learn a few things from us. I also hope after this visit we will all have had new experiences and tactics when it comes to working with or against new people with unknown quirks. But mostly important we will all get along and have a good time.” she said and stepped back into the row of students.

“I think this was enough of an introduction, you can sit back down again and I give the microphone to principal Nezu.”

The students sat back down and Aizawa(with Nezu in his scarf) got up, went onto the stage, took the microphone from Levi and gave it to Nezu.

“Thank you to our guests for introducing themselves and also thanks to our students for preparing this amazing program. I am very happy this visit has worked out so good until now and I hope it will continue to. This is the first time UA has visitors from across country and if this works out good we would consider becoming partner schools with maria High school and host yearly visits and also visit Maria academy ourselves, but first of all we have to see how this turns out he ended and gave the microphone to Aizawa who took out a list.

“I will now be reading out who shares a room with whom, I will not repeat myself so pay attention, if you don´t know who is who just ask”

“Eren Jaeger and Midoriya izuku

Mikasa Ackerman and Uraraka Ochaco

Armin Alert and Iida Tenya

Reiner Braun and Kirishima Eijirou

Bertold hoover and Bakugo katsuki

Annie leonhardt and Jirou Kyoka

Sasha Braus and Ashido mina

Connie springer and kaminari Denki  
Jean Kirschtein and Mineta Minoru...”

“NO! Not a boy I wanted a cut girl” Mineta whined.

“Christa Lenz and Yaoyorozu Momo

Ymir and Asui

and Marco Bott and Todoroki Shouto” Aizawa read out and everyone got up trying to find their partners, the people who didn´t share rooms with anyone trying to get up and leave the room.

He tried making them sit down a few times by clearing his throat but nobody seemed to listen, he was ready to jst leave the stage and let them do their thing when present mic did a loud “HEY” and everyone looked at him “He wasn´t done talking there is still something” he said and sat down again, everyone just staid were they were.

“I also anted to inform you that you are not allowed to reveal your quirks to one another because we will be doing combat training this afternoon and I want you to not be able to prepare for the other peoples quirks. Also, be on the training grounds at 4pm in hero costumes and if you need help you can ask me, present mic, principal Nezu Mr. levi, Mrs. Zoë or Mr Moblit, wewill be in the teachers lounge.“ he said, left the stage and went to were presentmic was already waiting for him, he set the smal principal who was still resiting in his scarf onto one of the chairs and left the room with preset mic and the other teachers.

“you´re Midoriy right” someone behind Midoriya said.

“Eh.. yes” he said,now facing the boy who had addressed him.

“I´m Eren, I´m living with you for the visit”

“Oh yeah of course, follow me”

“kk” 

They went to the room in which Sato, Ojiro and Shouji had put the maria students stuff and Eren took his bag and they went to the dorms.

Midoriya opened the door to his room, they had put a second bed into it so the person (Eren) who would have to share a room with him didn´t have to sleep on a futon or a mattress on the floor.

“Wow your room is so cool” Eren said “Is this all allmight merch, thats so cool he´s the favorite hero of my best friend Armin”

“Oh really, I had actually thought about hiding it all because you might think it´s childish” Midoriya admitted .

“Why childish, we´re gonna be heroes one day too so our role models should be heroes too and being a hero fan is totally normal if you want to be a hero yourself”

“OK, that´s your bed by the way and you can store your clothes in my closet, I made some space so you don´t have to leave it in your bag the entire time”

“thanks man” Eren said and threw himself onto the bed and placed his bag at his feet.

Midoriya was awkwardly standing next to his own bed while Eren was looking at his phone.

“Hey can I have the wifi password”

“Sure it´s 1adorm”

“thanks man” Eren said and put it into his phone "so what do you do in your free time"

“mostly just hang out with friends or train and you?”

“Yeah me too, so you said your role model has to be a hero if you want to be one but whois yours?”

“Well my father used to be my role model”

“Used to be?”

“He passed away five years ago”

“oh I´m very sorry. So how is Maria high school?” he asked trying to change the subject.

“It´s cool, we have pretty cool teachers and our principal is Germany´s number one hero “

“Oh that´s cool”

“Yeah, his name is...”

Eren told Midoriya about the school and different German heroes and their quirks while Midoryia was furiosly writing everything down and so they talked an entire hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon Marco is in the top ten and Ymir is not but I wanted for Ymir tobe in the top ten so we see her quirk in actionand I also couldn´t come up with a quirk for Marco


	4. training fights 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo fights, first against Eren and then agains Ymir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun reading this, I´m maybe posting another chapter in a few hours and if not I will try to upload this fic every weekend at least four time. But bear with me i may only pot on weeends because i´m having a lot stress curently.

Midoriya and Eren arrived on training grounds at 3.45pm the only people already there were Iida and Armin.

“Hey, Armin whats up?” Eren said.

“Oh hello Eren,” the blond boy said” Iida told me his girlfriend is in the support class and builds items for him, isn´t that amazing.

Eren and Armin started talking about support items and Midoriya greeted Iida

“Hi Iida”

“Hello Midoriya, how have you been?”

“Good, hey did you know that Erens teacher Mr. levi, is Germany´s number two hero.” Midoriya said excited to tell Iida what Eren had told him earlier.

“Oh, really that is really interesting” Iida said.

“Yeah and he´s also a member of a hero family like you?”

“And what hero family”

“The Ackerman family”

“Oh yes, I remember him introducing himself as Levi Ackerman, but wasn´t their class rep also called Ackerman?”

“Oh now that you say it-”

Before Midoriya could end this thought the next people arrived: Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Annie and Christa.

“Hi Eren” Christa said 

“Oh hi Christa, were is Ymir ?” Eren asked

“She´s still changing into her hero costume”she said “I´m Christa by the way”she introduced herself to Iida and Midoriya.

“I´m Midoriya”

“Iida Tenya” Ida said and bowed down” nice to meet you.”

Christa told the group about how amazing and nice Yaoyorozu was and Jirou looked a little bit   
jealous when Yaoyorozu blushed while Annie stood a bit offside and looked at her phone.

By 3.55 nearly everyone had arrived and Uraraka and Mikasa had joined them.

“Oi Deku, you found new friend`s?” Bakugo said as he arrived together with Kirishima, Bertold and Reiner.

“Oh hi Kachan, that´s Eren, Christa, Mikasa and Armin”

“Just so you know” Bakugo said directed to the Maria students” I´m the strongest guy here and you will lose if you fight me.”

“Oh do you really think that” Eren said.

“What was that?!” Bakugo yelled

“Bakubro calm down” Kirishima said.

“I said do you really think that, because I highly doubt you would win against any of us”

“Listen here you little shit, I am the strongest guyhere and I´m not letting some random guy take this title” Bakugo said small explosions coming from his hands.

“Oh we´ll see that” Eren said.

“Maybe you shouldn´t speak like that to Kachan” Midoriya said.

“Oh no it´s Ok I´m used to speaking to people who think their strong”

“Eren stop it” Mikasa said.

“Think? I don´t think I´m strong I am strong. I´m gonna be Japans number 1 hero one day” Bakugo yelled, grabbed Eres shirt and held his hand up, little explosions coming from it.

“I doubt that someone so hotheaded could become a good hero”

“Say that again and I´m blowing your face up”

“Oh, really try me bitch” Eren yelled angry.

In this moment Mikasa went forward grabbed the bag of Erens shirt and flung him across the training ground. Everyone looked at her surprised by her superhuman strength

“You two are behaving childish, you´re both heroes and shouldn´t fight”

Bakugo looked at his hands wondering why there had been no explosion, “Hey you, wonderwoman what have you done”

Mikasa ignored him.

“Hey, I asked you something, answer!”

Mikasa stood next to him, grabbed his shoulder and kicked his leg from behind. Annie looked up from her phone.

“Aizawa Sensei” Midoriya said as he noticed him and the other teachers standing near them “how long have you been here”

“Long enough to safe your friend from getting his face blown of.” he said and went froward to stand next to Bakugo who was still laying on the ground to surprised to stand up” what did I say? Try to keep your cool you´re embarassing all of us”

“I´m sorry Aizawa sensei” Bakugo said and got up with the help of Kirishima.

“Jeager, what did I say about getting into random fights” Levi said as Eren returned to them, rubbing the back of his head.

“I´m sorry Captain” Eren said.

“I´m sorry I didn´t break up this fight earlier uncle Levi” Mikasa said

“No, It´s Ok maybe you shouldn´t have, I think getting his face blown of would maybe be good for him. Maybe he stops getting into pointless fights then” Levi said.

“Uncle?” Midoriya said to Iida.

“That would explain why they share the last name Ackerman” Iida said.

“Detention, Bakugo. When we havenormal lesons again you have one afternoon of detention” Aizawa said.

“You too Jaeger” Levi added.

“Can we now start the lesson or does anyone else want detention” Aizawa asked. “Good than for the UA students go into groups of two you´re going to fight two on one.”

“I wanna fight him” Eren and Bakugo said simultaneously, pointing at eachother.

“No” Aizawa and Levi said simultaneously.

“Bakubro are we a team?” kirishima asked.

“Of course who else would be my teammate” Bakugo said.

“Can I fight Midoriya then” Eren asked.

“No I don´t think that is a good idea” Aizawa said. “You´re going to fight... Hitoshi, who is your partner”

“Tokoyami”

“Ok, You will be fighting Shinsou Hitoshi and Tokoyami Fumikage” I think from what your teacher told me about your quirk that´s a good Idea”

“Jeager could I talk to you” Levi asked.

“Of course captain” Eren said and followed Levi a bit offside.

“Do me a favor and use only the affects your quirk has on your body and don´t go big”

“But why captain?”

“Well, you see, I don´t think any of these kids have a chance against you if you do and besides you could step on on of them and I don´t want to have to go back home just because you accidentally killed a student.”

“Ok, fine captain”

“And if you kill a student, accidentally or not I´m gonna kill you.”

“Yes I know captain”

When Eren returned to the others Aizawa, Hange and Moblit had put everyone in groups of three, two UA students and one maria students.

Eren stood next to the two boys whom Aizawa had told him he would fight against.

“Okay, you will be the first ones to fight” Aizawa said and pointed to Kirishima and Bakugo.

“HEY YOU, STOP FLIRTING AND GET HERE!” Bakugo screamed at the girl that was standing next to Christa.

“Yeah I´m coming” she said.

“Bakugo and Kirishima vs...” Aizawa wrote down ad looked at the girl waiting for her to tell him her name.

“Ymir”

“Last name?”

“I don´t have one” the girl stated, now standing next to Kirishima and Bakugo.

“Mhhh ...,Ok. Go on and take your place.”

Ymir Bakugo and Kirishima went and stood a little bit away from the others inside a circle that was drawn on the ground.

“There is no way you can win, we´re both super strong right Kiribro”

“Good luck” Kirishima said.

“Yeah you´re gonna need luck if you even want a little chance against us”

“Hey Christa” she said and looked at the blonde “I´m gonna win this just for you my darling”

“Whooo Ymir” Christa chanted back.

“WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU HAVE NO CHANCE”

“Are you done or do you need more time to be idiots” Levi asked.

“I´m ready captain don´t know about them though” Ymir said

“Ok then go on and start” Aizawa said

Bakugo immediatley went forward trying to attack Ymir in a direct attack with his explosion while Kirishima ran a bit to the side. Ymir just staid were she was, unimpressed.

Bakugo stood infront of her now and tried to punch her in the stomach while also making explosions but Ymir avoided him by jumping to the side in the perfect moment.

“HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY FIGHT INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY”

“You want me to fight?”

Kirishima was coming her way in his hardened form.

“Yeah fight!”

“good!” Ymir said and in the exact moment Kirishima tried to attack she formed claws around her hands and cut through his hardened flesh which threw him to the ground.

“Like this” Ymir asked as Bakugo looked at her in shock.

“Kirishima!”

“I´m Ok Bro” Kirishima said and got up”it´s not deep, she just tried to throw me”

Bakugo was now standing in front of her, small explosions forming in his hands while Kirishima stood behind her getting ready for his next attack.

“Go kirishima” Bakugo yelled and ran towards Ymir and so did Kirishima. Ymir got ready waiting for the two to arrive.

Kirishima was now nearly behind her and Bakugo infront, as the blond tried to blow an explosion her way Ymir grabbed Kirishima who was behind her and threw him in Bakugo´s direction.

Bakugo made his explosion and was then hit by Kirishima knocking them both out.

“See, what did I tell you Christa, I won only for you”

“Good work Ymir” Hange said as Ymir came their way “Even though you could have used your quirk a bit more”

“No, you should have used your quirk less” Levi said “You could have won this fight without using your quirk but you had to show of again didn´t you”

“I´m sorry captain”Ymir said”But I love showing of”

“The next fight is” Aizawa looked at his list “Mikasa Akerman vs Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto”

“Ymir you did amazing” Christa said and hugged her.

“Excuse me but whats your quirk called?” Midoriya asked.

“What?” Ymir said confused.

“What´s the name of your quirk, i´m making notes on everyones quirks and I asked myself what your quirk was called” He asked.

“Oh it´s calle-...”

“THIS IS NOT OVER?” Bakugo screamed dragging Kirishima along.

“Calm down Bakubro she won fair”

“Exactly Bakugo” Aizawa stated.

“Oh for me it looks over” Ymir said smiling.

“I´m gonna win against you, and if not today then some time in the future” Bakugo yelled at her.

“Can we begin?” Mikasa asked, Midoriya and Todoroki standing opposite to her.

“Just a minute Mikasa” Levi said and stood between Ymir and Bakugo “stop fighting now or you get detention tomorrow while we go to the city”

“You can´t give me detention, you´re not my teacher” Bakugo yelled.

“Yes he can, and now please remember what I said and keep cool” Aizawa said and turned to Mikasa, Midoriya and Todoroki.

Eren noticed Iida was standing next to him “hey why aren´t you and Midoriya a team?”

“Me and Midoriya decided to not be a team for this exercise so that we can practise having other partners in fights” Iida said.

“Oh, ok makes sense and who is your partner?” Eren asked.

Iida pointed at a girl standing next to him”This is Yaoyorozu, Her quirk is very usefull and I thought teaming up with her is a good opportunity”

“Ok, cool”

“Bakugo was still arguing with Aizawa whether or not Levi can give him detention when Levi´s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi Levi how are you”

“Erwin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firt of all, levi is not directly Mikasas uncle but her father´s first cousin but she grew up calling him uncle Levi because her father and Levi are very close in this fic.
> 
> Also I really like the Aizawa and Shinsou are related theory but I don´t think Aizawa is his dad because that would mean Aizawa would have had him with 15 and also I think he is gay so... Shinsou is his nephew for this fic.
> 
> Also I´m probably adding in some relationships betweeen the students in the course of this fic, i don´t know how many but a few I´m definetly doing are: Ymir x christa/Historia, Iida x Mei Hatsumei, Jirou x Yaoyorozu and Kirishima x Bakugo.  
But don´t worry they will all stay kind of in the background


	5. training fights2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi answeres his call and there are three more fights

“Hello?”

“Hi Levi, how are you?”

“Erwin!”

“Yeah I figured I should call you back after I didn´t answer earlier”

“HEY YOU, I WASN`T DONE TALKING TO YOU” Bakugo yelled but Levi just shoved him to the side and said “Excuse me for a moment this is an important business call”

“Yeah, “business”” Hange laughed as Levi went a bit offside. 

“Dang foureyes can´t you just hold your mouth shut for a while.”

“What was that?” Erwin asked as Levi put the phone back to his ear.

“I just said foureyes should shut up for a bit”

“Oh, yes sometimes our dear Hange is a bit to talkative. So how have you been”

Levi relaxed a bit and actually smiled “Good, the flight was a bit stress full, Braus got flight sick and Yeager got into a screaming match with Kirschtein in the middle of the night but I silenced them”

“Oh, please tell me you didn´t drug them” Erwin laughed.

“No, I would never drug kids, I told them to calm down and threatened to literally throw them of the plane if they don´t shut up”

“Levi you should really stop to threaten people with throwing them out of things”

Levi laughed.

“So why did you call me earlier?”

“I just wanted to tell you that we had landed and that nearly everything went well.”

“Oh, ok that´s good, I thought something happened like you lost one of them or you finally had enough and abandoned them”

“Neither of those would ever happen” Levi stated.

“I know I know,” Erwin laughed “I was just joking. And how are Hange and Moblit?”

“They´re fine too, Hange has already gotten a kick out of having so many new quirks to analyze, she already said she would have to ask a boy whose quirk is explosion about how it works, but I doubt she will be able to do that, he seems to be extremely aggressive and I doubt you can have a normal conversation with him.”

“Oh come on I bet he isn´t that bad, also what you just said kind of reminds me of Eren”

“Yeah, they got into a fight already where the explosion boy tried to blow up Yeager, Mikasa separated them but I think it would have been good for him to get his face blown of, maybe that would teach him to not get into a fight with everyone he sees and he would have regenerated anyways so I don´t see the point of it being a bad thing.”

“You know that you are responsible for these kids right? Especially for Eren, you agreed to be his legal guardian after his parents died so please don´t let him get hurt”

“Yes, I know but sometimes they are just so... you know, so exausting”

“I know what you mean, I think if one more kid tells me I look like captain america I´m just going to leave”

“I mean they´re not wrong though”

“Very funny Levi” Erwin said in a fake angry voice which made Levi laugh.

“I have a meeting in a few minutes, can I maybe call you back later” Erwin asked.

“Yes.. ehm wait.”

“Yeah what is it”

“Are you really sure they´re here?”

Erwin got serious again “I´m completely sure they are, that´s why I send you.” 

“Ok, I get that but I don´t understand why you didn´t come with me if you´re sure and I also don´t understand why I had to take the kids with me”

“I did not come with you because I have no proof that the warriors are actually in Japan and if I just went without a proof there would be people in press and politics again who say I´m incompetent and I really can´t afford that right now.”

“And the kids?”

“I send them with you so it´s not obvious that you´re there because of the warriors”

“Mr. Smith are you ready for the meeting” a voice on Erwins side said.

“Yes, just a minute” Erwin said “I really have to go now Levi, I love you”

“I love you t-...”

A small explosion build up behind Levi and he turned around to see a titan standing there.

“What was that” Erwin asked worried.

“Jeager” Levi answered and hung up the call

After Levi had excused himself Aizawa had restrained Bakugo with his scarf and after another threat of detention and Kirishima trying to calm him down Bakugo had finally let go and went to stand away from the other together with Kirishima.

“Can we start now” Mikasa asked and Hange gave her thumbs up which meant go.

Todoroki and Midoriya had made a plan to not attack her at the same time so she couldn´t use their attacks against each other like Ymir had done.

The first one to attack was Todoroki, he shot shard of ice in her direction, he planned to stay away from her because her quirk seemed to be something that gave her superhuman strength considering how she had thrown Eren around like a doll.

Mikas ejected a long, box cutter like, sword from her wrist and destroyed the shards before they hit her which was surprising because they were very fast.

“This sword seems to be her quirk not strength” Midoriya yelled at him.

“Maybe it´s both “Todoroki yelled back.

Mikasa ran his way, Midoriya followed her.

“I can´t let her near me” Todoroki thought “if she has me I´m done, my quirk is strong but physically I have no chance”

Before Mikasa could reach him Todoroki erected a gigantic wall of ice.

Mikas turned around, midoriya had nearly reached her now and already prepared a kick when she jumped up and digged one of her blades into the wall of ice. Midoriyas kick met the wall and made it shake but Mikasa was able to hold on.

She brought her feet to the wall, and pushed herself away which made her fly through the air and land behind Midoriya, her blades landed on the ground next to her, she had rejected the mid flight.

Midoriya turned around and tried to attack her again by kicking her into the stomach but Mikasa dodged, positioned herself next to him, grabbed his leg and brought him to the ground.

Todoroki had by now come around his own wall again and tried attacking her with ice and fire simultaneously but Mikasa was able to dodge everything by jumping away, either up or to the side and she was coming closer to Todoroki.

Midoriy got up again and again ran after her but she seemed to be much faster and had already reached Todoroki. He tried to erect another ice wall but the space was to little and it was thin which made it shatter immediately as Mikasa ejected the blade on her right hand again.

She moved her right arm backwards and ejected the blade which shot it Midoriyas way, he got hit on the shoulder which made him slow down. Mikasa grabbed the shocked Todorki by the hand and threw him to the ground.

Midoriya was behind her and tried to kick her again but Mikas dodged and kicked against his midsection, carefull to not hit him with her foot but her leg so he would only be flung away and not seriously hurt.

“Both opponents on the ground, Mikasa Ackerman is the winner” Aizawa said.

“As always” Hange said as the three of them came back to the group, Midoriya holding his stomach with one and his arm with the other hand “You had the perfect balance of using your quirk and non quirk fighting”

“thanks Auntie, where is Levi?”

“Oh he´s over there on the phone with Erwin.

“So he didn´t see this fight?”

“I´m afraid not”

“Oh” Mikasa said sad “are you okay” she asked Midoriya

“Yeah, I think so”

“I hope I didn´t hit you two to hard”

“No it´s okay”

Aizawa came over to them “Are you OK problem child, I noticed you´re holding your stomach”

“Mikasa” eren said and came their way too” you were amazing” Mikasa blushed but eren didn´t seem to notice and turned to Todoroki “and you too, your quirk is so cool”

“Yes, your quirk is really amazing may I ask it´s name” Armin, who had joined them, asked.

Todoroki was a bit overwhelmed by the attention but answered: “ half cold half hot”.

“Oh yeah that makes sense” Armin said as he wrote it down. “And yours?” he asked and turned to Midoriya who was assuring Aizawa he did not need to go to recovery girls office.

“What?” Midoriya asked a bit frightend.

“Eh.. well eh..” midoriya blurted out

“It´s something with stength isn´t it? You were all glowy and stuff” Armin asked waiting for more info.

“Well it-...”

“The next fight is Eren Jeager vs Tokoyami Fumikage and Sinsou Hitoshi” Aizawa, who was standing with Hange and Moblit again, proclaimed and Armin turned to face Aizawa and then Eren, Tokoyami and Sinsou who already were walking to the little arena.

Midoriya was relieved by this and took his own notebook out of his pocket to make notes, he had been wondering what Erens quirk was from the beginning.

Aizawa gave them a signal to begin and Eren started to run and so did Shinsou and Tokoyami.

Shinsou lifted himself up into the air with his capture weapon, “how have you been today” he asked and landed on the ground again.

“why are you talking midfight”Eren asked as he tried to punch Shinsou who doged his attack with the scarf and then hit him from behind in the back of his knees while Tokoyami send dark shadow but Eren, who was now laying on the ground rolled to the side and got up again.

“Oh, I don´t know, I just wanted to be nice. So how have you been” Shinsou said and tried to tie up Eren with his capture scarf while attacked him from behind.

“I asked you a quesition, do you really think you can become a hero if you´re rude and don´t answer other people” Shinous asked and Eren tried to ignore him.

Tokoyami tried to force Eren in Shinsous direction while Shinsou tried to get Eren with his scarf so Eren dived under the scarf and kicked Shinsou in the face.

Shinsou fell to the ground and so did the capture weapon, he was holding his nose and Eren saw his chance. He turned around around in Tokoyami´s direction. Tokoyami send darkshadow but Eren was able to avoid it every time, (it was a very sunny day).

“Hey do you really think that knocks me out” Shinsou said calm, blood coming from his nose.

“Can´t you just stop talking” Eren said, he was now standing directly in front of Tokoyami who tried to throw a punch, but Eren repeled by holding his own arm up and blocked the punch.

“So you want me to stop talking?” Shinsou asked.

“Yes that would be...” Erens entire body stopped moving just before he wanted to throw the final punch. His body moved against his own will and he was now standing completely limp without being able to move.

“Checkmate” Shinsou said as he came closer to them.

“What happened?” Mikasa yelled.

“Eren move, come on you nearly had them”Armin screamed.

“Turn around” Shinsou said and Eren did as he was told.

“Dude, has anyone ever told you that this is extremely fucked up” tokoyami asked.

“Yup” Shinsou said and prepared to punch Eren to bring him to the ground “You have no idea how many people have said that already”

“Oh I´m sorry, I din´t mean it in a mean way” Tokoyami apologized.

“Nah it´s fine, i´m used to it” Shinsou said and punched the motionless Eren in the face.

Eren felt how he started to fall and his his nose started to bleed, that was it, the last chance.

Before he hit the ground Eren felt energy traveling through his entire body and how he was raised upwards.

“Holy shit!” He heard Shinsou scream and jump away with the capture weapons help, Tokoyami used dark shadow to escape. Eren opened his eyes and saw the usual view fro 15 meters in the air. He let out a roar and tried to make out Tokoyamia and Shinsou. They were standing with the others who mostly looked shocked.

Eren felt something on his shoulder and looked to the right to see what it is when his eyes met and extremely angry Levi.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING TITAN MODE JEAGER?” He yelled.

Eren wasn´t able to speak in his titan form so he just tried to make a sound that at least sounded a bit like the word sorry.

“Get out of the titan Jeager” Levi said and used his hook to go back to the ground.

Eren laid his titan form on the ground and ejected himself from the neck.

“I´m sorry captain, that was the only chance of me winning I saw” Eren apologized

“Yeah, and not only would you have won but you could also have killed them, alone the explosion you produce when you transform, it way not be super big but as close as the were you could have easily killed them” Levi scollded him “and if not your explosion than you would have probably stepped on them” he continued and grabbed Erens arm, dragging him along to the others.

“See, that´s why I didn´t want you to inherit this power, you always disobey order whether they´re from me, or from Hange or even Erwin, you´re always disobedient” Levi said and threw Eren to the ground in front of Mikasa.

“Here you can babysit him again” he said and went to stand with the other teachers.

“Wow, that was super cool” Midoriya said and kneeled down next to Eren “How is your quirk called”

“Titan” eren simply said and laid down, his head landed on Mikasas feet.

“And it´s a gigantification quirk right?”

“Yeah” Eren said.

“But not a normal one right? You´re creating a gigantic body which you control like...” midoriya tried to find a word for it “like a giant flesh mecha suit”

“Yeah” Eren said still laying on the ground, Mikasa had moved to the side by now.

“That´s useful so you physical body doesn´t get hurt right”

“I regenerate anyways”

“Oh really to what degree?”

“You can cut of all my limps and they will grow back in the course of an hour or so”

“Wow that´s so cool, and what about the giant body”

“It disolves” Eren mumbled.

“What?”

“It disolves” Eren said, sat up again and pointed at the titan body which was by now only a steaming pile of meat.

“Oh that´s cool, and is it classified as transformation or emitter, because you kind of transform but also you just create a body and are inside of it?”

“It´s classified as transformation” Eren said, now standing up again.

“The next fight is Annie Leonhardt vs Jirou kyoka and Kaminari Denki. Aizawa said

Annie went forward, crammed something out of her pocket and gave it to Reiner “could you hold that for a minute” she said and went away.

Annie was now standing opposite to Kaminari and Jirou.

“We´re gonna rock this” Kaminari said.

“You sure Kami? The other three seemed to be incredibly strong and I think she is too” Jirou said.

“Trust me, I can feel it” he said.

This time it was Levi who gave the the start signal.

“Try not to go dumb” jirou said as she ran towards Annie who was slowly coming their way.

“I´ll try” he said and ran towards her too.

Jirou tried to attack Annie with her earphone jacks, one from up from and the other one from behind. Annie avoided the one from up front with a jump to the side and stepped on the one from behind. 

Jirou howled in pain and Annie used the distraction and sent her flying with a kick similar to the one Mikasa had used on Midoriya.

Kaminari used that and hugged her while sending out an electric shock, not to hard to not hurt her to much and also not to make him”dumb”.

She fell to the ground as he let go of her, steaming.

“WHAT!? I thought I didn´t hit you so hard” he said Annie still lying on the ground.

Annie sat up suddendly and Kaminari was flung into the air and landed on the ground harshly. The thing that had hurled him through the air was a crystal like structure that had formed out of Annie´s hands, along the ground, under his feet and had the really fast become bigger under him.

“both opponents on the ground, Leonhardt wins” Aizawa said.

“Amazing Annie” Hange said but annie went straight to reiner, took her phone from his hands and stood away from them again.

Midoriya wanted to follow her but Eren grabbed his hand”I would suggest not asking her, she´s not really a people person and avoids as much social contact as possible”

“I´ll at least try” Midoriya said and Eren let go of him.

“Hi I´m Midoriya” he said.

“Annie” she stated, she had been looking at the others.

“So what is your quirk called”

“why?”

“Oh, you know, I love quirks and I want to know as much about them as possible so would you maybe do me the favor and answer a few questions for me”

Annie looked at him for a moment ans said “why not”

“so how is your quirk called?”

“crystal”

“Oh and what does it do?”

“it makes crystals”

“yeah, but what exactly can you do with them?”

“I can make them and either just use them like I just did or temporary harden parts of my body”

“Oh so kind of like a hardening quirk right?”

“Yeah a bit”

“That´s amazing, anything else?”

“no”

“Okay, thank you

“you´re welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said in the summary this is losely based on Juniperarts aot x bnha crossover and so i did what they said and made the titanshifters able to use some aspects of their titan even in thier human form


	6. wow, you´re so manly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they order pizza and there is some light drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remeber how I said all the ships stay in the background, fuck it: I´m gonna do full on Kiribaku.  
It´s of course not the maine plot, but there will be defintely some of it in the rest of this fic

The other fights went as following:

Bertold vs Sero and Ashido

Reiner vs Iida and Momo

Christa vs Hagakure and Ojiro

Jean vs Sato and Shoji

Connie vs Asui and Uraraka

Sasha vs Aoyama and Mineta, It´s not that they don´t like Aoyama and paired him up with Mineta on purpose but everyone had already found a partner and so he was left out and had to team up with Mineta.

“All the fights were won by the Maria students, even though you were fighting two on one. How do you think that comes” Aizawa asked as they had all gathered around him.

Iida raised his hand and Aizawa called on him. “It´s because they were all finding a balance between using their quirk and not using it while we all manly trusted on our quirks. Also they were able to use our attacks against each other while we were only able to attack the front up.”

“Good analysis Iida, there are also other factors to it like them using their quirks in a surprise factor like Leonhardt did, but all in all that was good. You´re going to be writing essays on how you could have improved this fight, they´re due next Monday” Aizawa said.

“But I thought we don´t have real lessons till next week?” Kaminari said dissapointed.

“This is not a real lesson and you have an entire week for it also next Monday is a normal schoolday again” Aizawa said and smiled on the groans of his students.

“These fights were a god opportunity for all of you to fight people with unknown quirks” Levi said to his students “You won every fight and to be honest I hadn´t awaited something different from you, you´re not the best one without a reason but I think you still can all improve your way of fighting”

“Exactly” Hange said “All these fight´s were amazing and I saw some really nice quirks on UA´s side”she said and looked at Bakugo for a second “ what I would add to what Levi just said is that I want you to train alongside the UA students so by the end of this visit we can see how not only your fighting but also their´s has improved”

Aizawa looked on his phone to check the time “It´s 6, we have something planned for this evening so please change into your normal clothes and be in the dorms as fast as possible” he said and walked of.

“so your quirk is explosion right?” Hange, who was standing behind Bakugo, said.

“WHAT” Bakugo jumped “I NEARLY HAD AN HEARTATTACK YOU CRAZY WOMAN”

“Oh I´m sorry I didn´t mean to scare you, I just wanted to say that your quirk is really amazing and I wanted to ask a few questions about it” she said and maniacally smiled while her glasses reflected the bit of remaining sunlight which hid her eyes.

“What are you, like Deku but as a teacher” he said iritated. 

“Oh who is Deku”

“This nerd” Bakugo said and pointed at Midoriya “he´s a quirk fanatic”

“Oh then I guess I may really be a bit like him” she said still smiling a bit weird.

“So would you answer some questions for me” she asked and got closer to Bakugo.

“Hey get of me you crazy woman” he said and walked back when suddendly, a blade was in front of her chest keeping her from getting nearer to him.

“Foreyes, your creeping out kids again” Levi, who had till a second or so ago been talking to Moblit said.

“Oh,” she said and blushed a bit “I didn´t mean to scare you”

“How about we go now”Moblit said, put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her forward.

“Good Idea Mobby” she said and pointed forwards “to the dorms” she said as Moblit was still pushing her.

“I´m sorry she bothered you, she is like that sometimes” Levi said and followed his colleagues.

Bakugo just now noticed he was alone and went to the locker rooms as fast as possible.

When Bakugo entered the common room everyone else was already there.

“Oh, Bakugo, you´re exactly right” present mic said. He was sitting on one of the couches, Aizawa was standing behind the couch and was looking at mic´s phone. The other student were sitting on floor and couches while Moblit and Hange sat next to present mic.

“We were about to order pizza” present mic said, he was wearing casual clothes and his hair was down in a low ponytail”after you worked out so hard today you really deserve this”

“they didn´t even workout, they were just doing training fights” Aizawa mumbled.

“Why pizza?” Bakugo asked and sat next to Kirishima who was with the rest of the Bakusquad as well as Reiner, Bertold, Connie and Sasha.

“Like I said, after you worked so hard today and not only did training fights but also prepared this amazing welcome party for our guests” he put emphasis on this and looked at Aizawa” you all deserve a treat and because we don´t want to exclude the Maria students who might not like some Japanese food we decided on something everybody likes”

“Makes sense” Bakugo said.

“So what Pizza would you want to have, it´s all paid for by the school so you can order whatever you want”

“Is peperoni with extra chili okay” he asked.

“Are you sure, that´s gonna be pretty sharp” mic asked concerned.

“Yeah” Bakugo said and turned to Kirishima”why didn´t you wait for me?”

“Oh, Bakubro I kinda forgot about you” Kirishima said smiling and rubbed the back of his head.

“You what?” Bakugo asked a little sad, normally he would have yelled but he would never yell at Kirishima.

“I´m so sorry bro, I was talking to Reiner and kind of went with him” Kirishima said, he had been talking to Reiner since after the later ones fight were he had shown his quirk “armor” which was similar to Kirishimas with the difference that Reiner had to build up his armor and was able to control how hard it could become and he also was able to shed it.

“What´s so cool about this guy that you forget me?”

“He´s super manly and very nice, kinda like Tetsu” Kirishima said “But I would never forget about you, you´re my best bro”

“Yeah but you already did” Bakugo said looking like a sad puppy, Kirishima was the only one who could get this reaction out of him.

“I promise it will never happen again Ok” Kirishima promised.

“Fine” Bakugo said.

“So I´m gonna say all the orders again and you tell me when there is a mistake Ok?” present mic said after a few minutes, he had been writing down everyone´s orders and it seemed like Bakugo had been the first one he had asked.

“OK so: Peperoni with extra chili for Bakugo, cheese pizza for Midoriya, Pizza Margarita for Uraraka, Pizza Funghi for Iida...” and so he went on, some mentionable orders were: a large pizza special with 4 times extra cheese and pizza buns for Sasha, salami pizza for the entire Bakusquad and Yaoyorozu and Jirou sharing a pizza.

“... a salame for me and you want funghi with blue cheese right” he asked Aizawa to which he smiled and nodded.

Mic ordered the pizzas which came to a total number of 38 pizzas with the price of 54814 yen and an extremely stressed out sounding Italian man on the phone who assured them their order would be there in an hour.

Meanwhile Reiner was telling the Bakusquad a story about how on the day he got his hero license the first thing he did was fight a villain who was holding 7 people hostage and how he was able to save all of them without any of them getting hurt.

“Sounds pretty made up” Bakugo said

“Hey man, you saved people too why can´t he do it” Kaminari asked.

“I didn´t free five hostages on my first day of being an official hero, even though I probablycould have, and besides my quirk is actually useful in combat, what do you want to do with an armor, hide?” Bakugo said.

“Hey that´s not very nice Bakubro” Kirishima said sounding a bit hurt, why was HE hurt? Bakugo had insulted Reiner not Kirishima, it was normal for him to get upset when Bakugo was being mean but never hurt.

“Besides his quirk is very similar to mine and I´m able to be a hero too” Kirishima said. That´s why, he thought Bakugo meant his quirk was silly too.

“Yeah, but you´re strong and he´s probably hiding behind his armor all the time till the villain is exausted and gives up”

“Actually Reiner has some pretty good moves” Connie threw in “like when he makes armor only around his hands and makes it super strong and then punches someone”

“Yeah or the same thing only with his foot” Sasha said, chewing on some candy from the goody bags all of the Maria students had received.

“Or when he grew armor on his forehead and headbutted a villain unconscious” Bertold said.

“Actually I didn´t put armor my head, I just headbutted him and he went down” Reiner admitted lightly smiling.

“Your head´s probably full of stones” Bakugo said “would explain why you´re so silly”

“Hey “ Kirishima said and this time even the rest of the Bakusquad plus Sasha and Connie protested.

“Hey man” Reiner said “I don´t mean to be rude but that was pretty mean don´t you think so” 

“Whatever” Bakugo said.

“I agree Bakubro, you´re super rude to Reiner without a reason, he was just telling us about himself and you get super mean” Kirishima said.

“So you´re siding with him now?” Bakugo asked

“Are you jealous?” Sero asked and Kaminari laughed.

“Shut the fuck up flex tape and you to Pikachu, I´m not jealous, I just don´t like that Kiri seems to like this guy more than me”

“That´s what jealous means and also did you just call him Kiri?” Ashido said.

“Shut up pinky”

“Are you really jealous Bakubro” Kirishima asked.

“Of course I´m not jealous, you have friends other then me, I also have other friends” Bakugo said defending.

“Yeah, I know but are you really jeal-...”Kirishima started.

“I´m gonna go to my other friends to proof it” Bakugo said and got up to walk to the Dekusquad.

“I think you broke him Kirishima” Ashido said ”he´s going to Midoriya just to proof something.”

Kirishima was still looking t were Bakugo had sat in confusion.

“... and then you could-...” Midoriya was ranting to Eren about how he could use his quirk best while the rest of the dekusquad was doing their own thing.

“Oi Deku” Bakugo said and sat next to the green haired boy” whatcha talkin´ ´bout?”

“Kachan!?” Midoriya shrieked “Eh.. we´re talking about quirks and how Eren could use his quirk more efficient”

“Ok, tell me about it” he said

“Really?” Midoriya asked.

“Yeah”

Midoriya was glowing with joy and told Bakugo about a few things Eren had told him about his quirk and how he could use them to their full extend while Eren was looking at him suspiciously.

But Bakugo wasn´t listening, he was looking at Kirishima, waiting for him to look over to him and see how Bakugo was talking to someone else, but he didn´t. Kirishima was listening to Reiner´s stories and seemed to sparkle more and more with every word that left Reiners mouth.

“Wow you´re so manly Reiner” was the thing that sent Bakugo, he got up without saying a word a wanted to leave the room.

“where are you going Bakugo?” Aizawa asked.

“Just getting something from my room” he answered and disappeared through the door.


	7. pizza time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is no summary

“... and when he fights another gigantification quirk he could use his raw strength combined with technique...” Midoriya was rambling and writing down things that came to mind.

“You know that he left like 10 minutes ago right” Eren said.

“Huh” Midoriya said and looked up in confusion “Kachan? Where did he go ?”

“No idea man, he just got up and left”

“Really, that´s normally not like him”Midoriya stated.

“Hey Armin, come here” Eren yelled across the room to the blonde boy who was sitting in a chair writing down things in his notebook”

“Why did you call him?” Midoriya asked.

“I just think you two would get along very well”

“What is it Eren?” Armin asked and sat down with them.

“This is Midoriya” Eren stated.

“I know we met earlier, you were the one with the quirk I couldn´t figure out, right” Armin asked and Midoriya remembered how Armin had asked him about his quirk earlier.

“Eh.. yeah y´know.. I wasn´t really able to use it, Mikasa was to fast so I wasn´t able to attack her properly” the green haired boy stutered.

“Was I really that fast?” Mikasa who had been standing behind the couch on which the sat.

Midoriya shrieked as she started to speak and turned around to see her and Todoroki standing over him. “How long have you two been standing there?”

“Only a few minutes” Todoroki said.

“why didn´t you tell us they are there?” Eren asked Armin.

“Oh I thought you knew they´re standing there, they´re both kinda quite so I thought they just don´t want to be part of the conversation”

“Why are you even standing there and don´t just approach us like normal people?” Midoriya asked.

“I asked Todoroki whether I should help him with his essay on our fight and he said was going to ask you if I should help you too” Mikasa said.

“And why don´t you just ask him instead of standing behind us that´s a bit creepy” Eren said.

“Well Midoriay was talking and I didn´t want to interrupt him so I decided to wait” Todoroki stated and sat down on the ground in front of the couch, Mikasa next to him.

“So what I wanted to ask is what exactly is your quirk?” Armin asked Midoriya.

“Well... eh... ehm it´s.. it´s a... a midrange emitter quirk that gives me strenght through stockpiling energy” he said.

“Ok, and what is it called” Armin asked while writing everything down.

“Ehm.. it doesn´t have a name” Midoriya said, and tried to find something to change the subject “hey are you writing that down” he asked as if it wasn´t obvious what Armin was doing.

“Yes I am,” Armin said”I like to know as much about quirks and different types of quirks as possible so I can develop the best possible equipment for heroes, speaking of equipment, has anyone seen Iida? He wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend from the support class, he said she is a genius when it comes to items”

“Oh I think he went up to write his essay, he said I should call him when the pizza arrives” Midoriay said. “So you´re collecting info on quirks too?” he added in hope to get the subject to other peoples quirks instead of his own.

“Yes I do” Armin said” I normaly write a small profile for every hero or hero student I meet with their general info, info about their quirk, their stats and different techniques they have.”

“Wow, you have stats too?” Midoriay asked.

“Yeah, I have categories like general strength, quirk less fighting or general strength of their quirk and also an overall scale which shows how strong someone is in general but that´s pretty hard sometime because everyone has their own way of fighting and using their quirk and comparing the can be pretty hard sometimes .The scale goes from 1 to 10, for example Mikasa has 9/10 in technique and a 10/10 for skill while Eren-...”

“What´s the difference between technique and skill, aren´t they the same?” Eren interrupted Armin, but the blond didn´t seem bothered and happily explained the difference between the two while Midoriya seemed to soak in every word he was saying.

“Technique is how well she is able to use her quirk in different situations, like when she shot one of her sword at Midoriya instead of just using it like as normal sword. Skill on the other hand is how well she is able to use her quirk in gerneral for example whether she can control when to eject her blades or if she´s able to only eject one at a time and not both” Armin explained.

“Sounds interesting” todoroki said, “what are my stats?”

“Oh well I´m not entirely done with your profile but I would give you 7/10 for technique which could change because I have only seen you use your fire side in one way and even your ice side is probably way beyond what you have shown in this fight so I think you might be higher but from what I´ve seen that´s your current level...” Armin went on about Todorki´s quirk with Midoriya bringing in something from time to time while Eren was looking at his phone proudly.

“Are you talking about quirks?”A voice behind them asked.

Midoriya turned around in shock, this was the second time someone had done that today.

“Professor Zoë” Armin said surprised” we were talking about Todorokis quirk and how I would rank it”

“Oh, the infamous Alert scale” she said climbing over the couch to sit next to Armin.

“Yes, his quirk is very impressive” Armin said.

“Indeed” Hange said, her glasses reflecting” it´s very intresting, I would really like to know how this is even possible, are your parents perhaps in a quirk marriage because I highly doubt that this quirk is naturally”

Midoriya saw Todoroki tense up and so he tried to get him out of this situation “Hey Armin, whats your quirk?”

“That´s a very good question” Hange answered for her student “his quirk is very interesting that´s why I decided to make him my side kick”

“My quirk is call-...” Armin attemted

“Wow, he´s a sidekick despite being in the support class?”Midoriya asked excited.

“Well I´m more of a guy in the chair kind of side kick than one that actually goes out fighting villains, even though I have done that too” Armin said this time before Hange could answer for him.

“You fought villains even though you´re in the support class?” Midoriay asked even more excited now.

“He proofed that he is able to fight villains on his own when we were attacked so they let him attend the license exam and he got through because he uses a lot of items and has trained with me and Eren in our free time and so even though he is a supporter he has a hero license” Mikasa said and Midoriya noticed that was the first real interaction with her that wasn´t limited to five or less words he had had.

“Oh wow, that´s so cool”Midoriya said and Todoroki agreed.

“Well I normally stay out of the actual fight and just stand on some building and analyze the situation while coordinating the others” Armin said and blushed a bit.

“Oh, I nearly forgot, but what is your quirk?” Midoriay asked.

“It´s called mastermind” Armin explained “It makes me expirience reality different than you, for example when I know exactly how many of something there is without counting even if it´s several hundreds as long as I see the volume and how big one is. Like when you show me a bag of rice I know exactly how much rice corns are inside of it. I´m also able to learn something by hearing something once which is like photographic memory for example I learned Japanese in one night by listening to a podcast while doing homework”

“Wow that´s amazing” Midoriya said practically glowing with excitement while writing everything down.

“Do you want to know my quirk too” Hange asked excited.

“Yeah that would be pretty cool” Midoriya said, for him the more quirks he knew the better.

“My quirk is called foureyes” she said “it´s like surround sound but with vision and makes me see everything around me at the same time while also enhancing my reflexes”

“How exactly, do you see yourself in third person or can you just control what you see?” Midoriya asked.

“Neither, it´s kinda hard to describe, I just see everything around me, that´s why I know Moblit is behind me. Hi Mobby.” she said and turned around .

“Hange” he said worried ”maybe you should give the kids some space, they seem to be having fun on their own and you can be a bit... obnoxious”

“Hey...-” Hange begun but Armin interrupted her.

“No Mr Berner, it´s okay we were talking about quirks and Mrs Zoë is pretty helpful when it comes to this”

“Oh if this is so then it´s good, I´m sorry I interrupted you honey, you where probably talking about something very interesting”

“Yes I was” she said,took his arm and dragged him next to her onto the couch “and now you´re gonna tell this kid about your quirk”

“Oh, no it´s really not interesting” Moblit said defensive and tried to get up, but Hange dragged him back.

“No your gonna tell...” Hange paused for a moment “you´re gonna tell Deku about your quirk, you´re name´s Deku right?”

“No, no my name is Midoriya Izuku, did Kachan tell you that?” Midoriya asked

“It was that angry blond explosion boy” Hange said while still keeping Moblit from leaving.

“Yeah, that´s him” Midoriya said

“His quirk is really amazing, do you have any idea how he would tell me more about it” Hange said, her maniac smile was back.

“The chance of Kachan talking to you is probably very low but I could tell you.”

“Really” Hange said and got up while letting go of Moblit who immediately went to the opposite side of the room.

Midoriya explained Bakugos quirk to Hange(and Armin)who made sounds that sounded like they could only come from a pidgeon.

“So it´s a combination of his parents quirks, that´s interesting, I have never seen two people who´s quirks make such a great combination who were not married on purpose” Armin said.

Todoroki stiffened up.

“Yeah mostly such a thing happens in quirk marriages only”Hange said while Todoroki got up and went to the kitchen.

“Yeah, it´s very impressive, I doubt they even knew beforehand their child would have such a strong quirk” Midoriya said.

Mikasa got up and followed Todoroki to the kitchen.

“Hey” she said

“Hi”

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you here?”

“I followed you and you?”

“I went for some water” he said took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

“You´re the son of Endeavor right”

Todoroki nearly choked on his water, he had not expected that. “Yes”

“You didn´t seem you like the fact that they were talking about quirk marriage, does it have something to do with your parents?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“My parents were an arranged marriage too, My dad is part of Germany´s top hero family and my mother is Japanese nobility”

Todoroki staid silent.

“I mean it could be a coincidence that your father married an ice quirk user, but it seems unlikely”

“PIZZA TIME” present mic screamed from the common room and Todoroki walked past Mikasa without saying something else.

In the common room present mic was picking students who would help him carry up the boxes.

“Mikasa should help too” Eren said”her quirk gives her superhuman strength, one time she lifted a car so I think some pizza boxes are no problem”

“Would you help us carry the boxes up” present mic asked while turning around to her dramatically.

“Sure”

The people who had carried up the boxes(Shoji, Midoriya, Mikasa,Eren and Reiner) entered the common room again, together with present mic.

“Did you really let the kids carry all of the boxes”Aizawa asked, Moblit was sitting next to him.

“Well, yes I did but only because they wanted” Mic said.

Everyone received their Pizza even Bakugo who had come down from his room after Kirishima had texted him, he was sitting in an armchair away from the bakusquad, and Iida who had been done with his essay a few minutes before the pizza had arrived and so nearly everyone was happy.

Bakugo wasn´t happy,Kirishima was still listening to Reiners stories and the rest of the Bakusquad seemed to like him too.

“This wasn´t it” present mic announced “were also having”*dramatic pose* “a movie night!”

Everyone was screaming movies they wanted to see.

“HEEEYY”Mic said using his quirk” we´re making a list and vote afterwards. Todoroki, what about you, what movie do you want to watch?” Mic said dramatically pointing at Todorki.

“I don´t know...maybe frozen”

“That´s and amazing i-...”

“He only want´s to watch this because he relates to Elsa” Bakugo said from his armchair.

Todoroki turned his head to Bakugo, slowly, without saying a word and simply said “shut up” then turned back.

The entire room exploded, 

“Did I just dream that”Kaminari asked

“Did Todo just tell Bakubro to shut up?” Kirishima said surprised.

“OMG! did this really just happen?” Ashido asked.

“CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT`S” Bakufo yelled “AND YOU, YOU ZUKO AND ELSA FUSION TELL ME TO SHUT UP ONE MORE TIME AND-...”

“Hey Bakubro, insulting others is not very manly”

“Shut up shitty hair” Bakugo said and only realized what he had said afterwards, it wasn´t that Kirishima cared, he did never care when Bakugo called him names as long s they weren´t super mean. But Bakugo cared, he had stopped calling Kirishima names because he was his best friend.

Bakugo stopped talking and so mic tried to get the conversation into a different direction.

“How about you Ashido, what film do you want to watch” Mic asked, slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh,” Ashido said surprised”Can we watch The Avengers?”

“Or Spiderman “Sero added.

“Both great ideas, do any of the Maria student´s have suggestions” Mic said adding the two movies to the list.

“I like captain America” Eren said.

“Of course you do, you´re MR Smith´s favorite student” Connie said and the rest of the Maria students(except Mikasa)laughed histerically”

“I really like IT” Mikasa said and Mic looked a bit creeped out.

“Why don´t we just watch Bohemian rhapsody?” Jirou asked and mic seemed to light up at that.

“Ok, I think that´s enough” the pro hero said” by the way teachers have a vote too” he said eyeing Hange” we also only need two teachers so-...”

“Bye” Aizawa said, got up(still in his sleeping bag) from where he had been sitting and went(jumped?) up the stairs.

“I think I will be heading to bed too” Moblit said and went after Aizawa( the guest teachers rooms where next near the normal teachers rooms).

“That means it´s only me and you zash” Hange said dramatically pointing at present mic.

“Do you know each other?” Midoriya asked confused.

“Yup” Hange said ”I was an exchange student in 2 grade of high school and was put into his family”

“Cool isn´t it?”mic asked “your favorite teacher and their favorite teacher are buddies”

“Oh yeah” Hange said.

“So now, the voting...”

In the end it was

11 votes for frozen  
6 for the Avengers  
12 for captain America  
1vote for IT  
and 3 votes fro Bohemian Rhapsody(+ a very dissapointed mic)

They then noticed they hadn´t specified which cap movie so they had another voting which decided the would be watching the winter soldier.

The rest of the night went relatively uneventful,Bakugo went to bed at 10(nothing unusual) and Levi returned at 11pm (he had been drinking tea with Nezu the entire evening). When the movie was over(11.30pm) the kids tried to get mic to allow them to watch civil war too because some of them hadn´t seen it yet and they wanted to know what was going to happen to Bucky. It took some convincing but he gave in at the favorite teacher card. Hange didn´t even need convincing, she was one of the people who hadn´t seen it and wanted to know what was going to happen.

They all eventually went to bed around 1.30 am and Midoriya heard mic say”Sho´s gonna kill me” as he left the room.

In his room Midoriya sat on his bed while Eren laid own on his, the green haired boy took out his notebook and went through his notes of the day( he did that every nigh before sleeping), when he noticed something he had written down.

“Eren?”

“Yeah” Eren said, he was looking at his phone.

“I.. I just saw one of my notes from earlier, Mr Levi said he was against you inheriting a quirk...”

“Oh, yeah that must sound pretty confusing to you but the titan quirks are transferable.”

“Quirks?”

“Yeah, there are nine, they are transferable and I have one of them. I got it from my father, you have to give it up after 13 years or you die, that´s the only downside of it”

“So nine transferable quirks!?”

“Yeah, sounds weird I know but it´s just like that.”

“Yeah, sounds weird...Good night” Midoriya said and laid down in his bed, face to the wall so Eren couldn´t see whether he was awake or not.

“Night... I guess” Eren said confuse and put his phone away.

“other transferable quirks” Midoriya thought “does all might know about this? Are there any others or just these? Can you maybe transfer every quirk...” he thought about it for a while but fell asleep eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven´t noticed by now, I love Hange


	8. talking to pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya calls allmight to talk about Erens quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say if Im refering to the bakusquad or dekusquad in this fic I mean the extended versions with th aot character tha share rooms with anyone in the squad.

Midoriya got up at eight, Mic sensei had said he would wake the students at 9(even though Aizawa had argued that´s to late) so Midoriya got up an hour earlier, he had to do something.

He changed from his pajamas into cargo short´s and a T-shirt that read “pants” in japanese. He went down to the kitchen where he found the Bakusquad,(-Bakugo(he was always up early to go to the gym before breakfast)) already watching cartoons.

“Hey Midobro, where are you going?”Kirishima asked.

“Ehm, just... I wanted” he thought about a good excuse but why should he even lie”I wanted to ask allmight something”

“OK, have fun”Ashido said.

Midoriya left the dorm building, looked for a bench, sat down and dialed allmights number.

“Hello?.

“It´s me allmight”

“Oh, young Midoriya how are you”Allmight said “I´m surprised to hear of you this early, Yamada told me your class wouldn´t get up until nine”

“Well yes, I got up so early because I wanted to ask you something”

“And what?”Allmight asked curious.

“You know how we have to share rooms with the guest student´s right?”

“Yes”

“And there´s this boy, his name is Eren, whom I share a room with, and he´s special...”

“Oh, you like him, coming to me for relationship advice was probably not the be-...”

“-NO, no I don´t like him, at least not in that way, I meant his quirk is special”

“Oh good, I´m better with quirks than with relationships but I think you know more about quirks than me at that point so I don´t know if I can help you”

“Well with special I mean transferable”

“What? Another transferable quirk? What is it”

“It´s called titan and it makes him able to create a gigantic body out of flesh, but he doesn´t transform, he is in it´s nape and can come out of it and after he did that the entire body just vanishes”

“I think I have heard of the titan quirk, there are some people in germany who have it but I didn´t know it´s transferable”

“Yeah, Eren said there are nine.”

“Nine other transferable quirks... but You didn´t tell him about one for all right?

“No, allmight, I would never tell anyone”

“Good, did he just tell you or...”

“Well, his teacher said he was against him inheriting the quirk and I asked him about it later”

“And who gave it to him?”

“His father, as far as I know”

“Huh, maybe it´s a family thing.”

“Do you think there are other transferable quirks too or just these?”

“Honestly, young Midoriya, I have no Idea but I think I´m gonna do some research about it and maybe you can ask your friend a few more questions.”

“I think I can do this.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me.”

“No, that´s all.”

“OK Kid... I don´t mean to be rude but I still have something to do and recovery girl wanted to talk to me too so...”

“It´s ok allmight, goodbye”

“Goodbye young Midoriya” Allmight said and hung up.

Midoriya got up and went to 1A´s dorm entrance, where Bakugo was just entering.

“Morning Kachan” Midoriya said happily greeting his old friend.

“Oi, Deku you´re up this early”

“Yeah, I called allmight and figured I should do it before everyone else wakes up so no one disturbs me”He said as they walked up the stairs to the common room.

“You have allmight´s phonen-...”

“-Bakugo!” Kirishima said happily, he was wearing a red chrimson riot shirt and beige cargo pants.

“Hi Kiri... aren´t those my shorts?”

Kirishima looked down on himself and said:” Oh, yes remember when we were at the gym together and you kept on your gym pants because you wanted to go jogging after”

“Yeah”

“You forgot them and I took them to give back to you later and now they somehow got into my closet. But you can have the back if you want”

“No it´s okay, you can keep them” Bakugo said and went up the stairs.

Midoriya had meanwhile went into the kitchen to get some water where he met Presentmic and Iida.

“Good morning sensei, good morning Iida” he said as he went to the fridge.

“Hello Midoriya, how have you slept” Iida greeted his friend.

“Morning little listener” presentmic said.

“What are you guys doing here” the green haired boy asked and took a sip from the water he had just gotten from the fridge.

“We´re making breakfast, it wouldn´t be very nice to let our guests make their breafast themselves and also we have to make sure they eat at all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day” Iida explained.

“We´re making pancakes”present mic smiled.

“Do you need help?” Midoriya asked.

Mic looked at the clock,”Oh, yeah would you wake your class and the Maria students please?”

“Ok”Midoriya saiand went to wake veryone(who wasn´t already awake).

He knocked on Minetas door first. “Hey Mineta” he said and opened the door”Are you coming down for...”. Mineta was sitting on his bed and had pulled up his sheet as soon as Midoriyahad opened the door.

“HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING”Mineta screamed at him, bright red in the face.

Midoriya just awkwardly made eye contact with him, said”come down, breakfast is ready” and left the room.

The next one was Midoriya (and Eren´s) room.

“Are you coming down for breafast” Midoriya said as he entered the room.

Eren was still laying in his bed sprawled out and snoring loudly.

“EREN!”.

Eren sat up straight “No, I didn´t eat your donuts Sasha” he said and then looked at Midoriya confused.

“Are you Ok, Midoriya?” he asked as soon as he seemed to be aware of his surroundings.

“I don´t want to talk about it” he said and left.

Everyone else he had to wake went fine.

The weak” a few more minutes” from a pile of sheets and three cats under which he assumed Shinsou and the creepy look Mikasa (who was silently doing push ups while Uraraka was asleep) had given him when he had entered the room were the weirdest things but otherwise it went well.

“Kachan”Midoriya knocked on his childhood friends door.

“What do you want Deku”Bakugo said as Midoriya opened the door, his hair was wet which suggested he had just come out of the shower.

“Breakfast is ready”

“I´m coming”Bakugo said, got up and walked past Midoriya.

“Morning Todoroki” he said as he entered the room in which Todoroki and the Maria student who was sleeping there where supposed to sleep.

With the difference that instead of two people there were three. Todoroki was sitting on his bed reading a manga while the other two boys (a black haired boy and one with a mutation quirk which turned him into a horse human) were sitting on a second bed talking to each other.

“Good morning Midoriya, are you calling us for breakfast” Todoroki asked calmly.

“Why are you three?”Midoriya asked confused.

“Oh, I can explain,”The black haired boy said”yesterday in the night when everyone had already been asleep Jean called me and-...”

“I had to get out of there” the horseboy interrupted the black haired one”my roommate was doing weird stuff under his blanket!”

“Yes and then he called me and asked if he could sleep here and then I asked Todoroki and he said it´s okay ,so now Jean is going to be sleeping here with us” the black haired boy explained.

“let me guess, your roommate was Mineta?” Midoriya asked.

“How do you know?” the horseboy asked.

“I´ve seen things” Midoriya said and left the room.

When Midoriya went back into the common room most people were already there, including Aizawa who was sitting on one of the couches looking into a cup of coffe as if he was going to fall asleep again and Hange who was standing in the kitchen door, loudly talking to presentmic(who was baking pancakes) about “the good old times”.

Iida was standing next to the blond pro hero, doing the dishes.

“Good morning again little listener”present mic said as Midoriya entered the kitchen “did you wake everyone”

“Yeah, but I think Shinsou is still asleep”

“That´s okay, if the cats are in his room as usual the´re gonna wake him as soon as they get hungry”

“YOU HAVE CATS?” Hange asked, eyes glowing.

“Yes,”Mic said” we have three dorm cats, they´re named: Sushi, Bob and Shroedinger”

“A cat named Schroedinger, that´s a class humor”Hange said.

“Well, it´s 1a´s cat so that makes sense”

“You know that you´re not on kitchen duty today” Midoriya told Iida.

“Yes, I am aware of that but I have caused this chaos with Mic sensei so I am responsible for cleaning it up again”

“Midoriya, would you please put out plates and cutlery for everyone”presentmic asked.

“Yeah, sure” he said and took some plates from the cupboard to bring them into the common room.

”Deku-kun!” Uraraka said as Midoriya started to set the tables.

“Oh, hi Uraraka do you want to help me?”

“Sure”the brunette said and took some of the plates.

“And how is sharing a room with Mikasa?” Midoriya asked.

“Oh, she is so super nice, she told me her uncle is Germany´s number two hero isn´t that cool”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Levi? Yes I knew, Eren told me about it.”

“So you and the titan brat have already become friends”a voice behind him said.

Midoriya shrieked and turned around to see Levi standing behind him, a cup of steaming hot tea in his hands.

“You´re Midoriya Izuku right”

“Yes sir” Midoriya said frightened.

“Would you accompany me on a walk please, alone”Levi said.

“Yes sure”he said and went with the pro while Uraraka was looking at them from afar.

“You´re being trained by allmight right?”Levi asked as they left the dorm building.

“Yes”

“I got a call from allmight, you have to know me and allmight have been friends for a really long time”

“Ok” Midoriya said still slightly scared.

“He asked me if I now anything about a transferable quirk called titan”

“Am I in trouble?”

“NO, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what”

“You´re allmights successor, that means you inherited his quirk right?”

“Yes”, Midoriya said, surprised Levi knew about one for all

“And that means you should know how important it is to keep such a thing a secret.”

“Yes”

“Than please do me a favor and don´t tell any more people, I know the titan bra-... I now Eren told you but he sometimes seems to not understand how important it is to keep such things a secret.”Levi said.

“OK”Midoriya said, relief he didn´t get in trouble.

“That was all” Levi said, turned on his heels and walked back to the dorm building, leaving Midroriya standing there in shock till he ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday, I just got Netflix and was binge watching she-ra
> 
> also I just assume everyone gets the Schroedinger joke


	9. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes

Midoriya entered the common room again Shinsou was just coming down the stairs followed by three cats loudly meowing at him.

“Yeah, I´m feeding you, just let me get to the kitchen” he said and disappeared in the kitchen.

“Oi, Deku, where have you been” Bakugo, who was giving plates to the Bakusquad and others who where sitting on the couches around the TV, asked.

“Oh, Kachan, I was just talking to Mr. Levi, isn´t he here?” Midoriya said.

“Nope, he grabbed his jacket and went off”Bakugo said while trying to give the nearly asleep Aizawa a plate”SENSEI” he said trying to catch his teachers attention but gave up after another try and just placed it on the table in front of him.

“Oh,”the green haired boy said “By the way, me and Uraraka where setting up the table over there so you don´t have...”

“I know that, but these idiots objected and convinced present mic that we´re gonna eat while watching TV”Bakugo said glancing at the Bakusquad.

“Ok, I think I´m gonna see if they need help in the kitchen” Midoriya said trying t find an excuse to get away from the obviously angry Bakugo.

Uraraka was in the kitchen getting things out of the fridge that you can put on pancakes while Iida was helping Shinsou feeding the cats and Mic was still loudly talking to Hange.

“Do any of you need help?” Midoriya asked.

“Nah all´s good kid” came from Mic.

“No Midoriya no need to worry” came from Iida and

“Everything´s fine” from Uraraka.

So Midoriya went back to the common room to sit with Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Todoroki.

“Hi guys” Midoriya said as he sat with them and Bakugo gave him a plate.

“What´s up man” Eren said, he was wearing shorts and a white tank top which said “Hose”.

“What does your shirt say?”he asked after the others had greeted him too.

Eren looked down on himself, “OH, it says Hose, that´s German for pants”

Midoriya looked down on himself too “hey mine says pants to” he said and highfived Eren.

“Did you know that our principal is Germanys number one hero” Armin said.

“Oh, really that´s pretty cool” Midoriya said and Eren looked like he knew he was gonna get ignored again, so he turned to Mikasa and Todoroki and tried to make a conversation with the quiet teens.

“PANCAKES ARE READY” Presentmic screamed 10 minutes later and entered the common room with a plate with a high stack of pancakes in each hand followed by Uraraka, Iida and Hange(Shinsou had left the kitchen to talk to Tokoyami and Shouji) who had the same in hands.

They placed the plates on the table and everyone started taking pancakes, presentmic and Hange sat with Aizawa(and Moblit) and Iida and Uraraka sat with Midoriya and the others.

“Do y´all wanna know what we´re up to today” Presentmic said after a while.

“Yeah!” came from the entire Bakusquad.

“We´re gonna”*dramatic pose* “Show our guests our beautiful city and are gonna be doing a city tour”

“What, but a city tour is super boring, can´t we just go to the city and wander around” Sero said and the rest of the Bakusquad agreed with a communal nod.

“Shut up washy tape, he wasn´t done talking”Bakugo, in who´s lap a cat(Bob) was sitting, said and hit Sero with a pillow.

“Thank you Bakugo”mic said” even though you didn´t have to hit him. But back to what I was saying, we will be doing a city tour and will be seeing to some interesting things”

“Yeah, but we live here, we know all the interesting things” Ashido said and wanted to continue but Bakugo threatened her with the same pillow he had hit Sero with.

“Yes, but the tour is mostly for our guests and besides it will only take one hour and after you can go to do your own thing as long as your back to an agreed point by a time we will set.”

“So we have to do this tour and then we can do what we want” Kaminari asked.

“Yes, that´s exactly what´s gonna happen”

“Awesome”Kirishima said and everyone agreed. 

And so after they had all been done eating everyone went to their rooms again to grab some things for the trip(money, a jaket in case it gets cold etc.).

When Eren and Midoriya were in their room again and Midoriya was looking for his red trainers Eren approached Midoriya.

“Ehm Hey Midoriya,I wanted to talk to you”

“Yeah what is it”Midoriya asked as he crouched under his bed.

“So you remember how I told you about my quirk and all, right”

“Yes”he said and came back from under his bed.

“So, I was pretty tired and wasn´t thinking about it but it´s actually a secret so would you not tell anyone”

“of course I would, Mr. Levi already talked to me about it”

“What, the captain talked to you, how did he know I only told Mika... you know what, never mind”

“Captain?”Midoriya asked and looked under his closet”why do you all call him captain, I thought he is a pro hero and not in the military”

“Oh he is a pro, but his hero name is captain Levi and so we have to either call him captain or captain Levi”

“Oh ok” Midoriya said reaching for his shoes under the closet.

“Can we go?” he asked as he had put on his trainers.

“Uh, yeah I guess” Eren said.

“Wait,”Midoriy said” do you even have yen, if not I can borrow you some until you changed your money.

“No problem, we changed money at the airport” Eren said and held his purse up in triumph.

“Good so the let´s go” Midoriya said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to post a chapter next wee because very much like inthis fic I´m having a studet at my house who is fromanother country (in my case france) so I might not be able to post nextweek, but I will defintely post at least one more chapter this week


	10. class trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students go to the city

After everyone had gathered in the living room they went to a train station and and took the train to shibuya, were Aizawa gathered them all in a crowd a bit away from all the people, he was casually dressed, a big gray hoodie and black sweatpants but still wearing his capture weapon, and so was mic(if you could call this casual) a red dress shirt, a black blazer and black pants. Levi was wearing a suit as usual and so were Hange and Moblit, wait, when had Levi joined them?

Aizawa began to talk:”Ok, I will now tell you our plan for today, first we will be doing a city tour to show our guests the beauty of our city, then you have some free time and then we will meet again for a communal dinner at yagamiis sushi and after that we go back to UA, any more questions?”

“If we´re doing a tour where is our guide”Bakugo asked.

“Oh, you want to now where our guide is,”Presentmic asked with a grin “Here he is”he said pointing both thumbs at himself.

Most of class 1A (and even some Maria students) groaned, it was not that they didn´t like mic sensei it was more the fact that he could be a bit... obnoxious from time to time.

“Yes, present mic will be our guide today, because he insited on being better than a professional, and you will be listening to him “Aizawa said looking at the Bakusquad” and also no phones during the tour”

The Bakusquad groaned again but followed the instructions. Present micshowed them around, apparently he grew up in shibuya and knew the entire area.

After the tour Aizawa gathered all of them again and began to speak,:” You have free time now, you can go shopping or eat ice cream or anything really, the only rules are we meet here again at 6 and you have to go in groups of at least 5. If anything happens the UA students can call me or Presentmic, and the Maria students can call Mr. Levi, Mrs. Zoë or Mr. Moblit.

The UA students had gotten their teacher´s phone numbers when they had moved into the dorms in case something happened.

Midoriyas group had consisted of him, Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, Asui, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Marco.

Bakugos group was Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, Reiner, Bertold, Connie, Sasha and (surprisingly) Annie.

The next group was mostly girls(and Aoyama): Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Hagakure, Aoyayma, Christa and Ymir.

The last group was: Shinsou, Shoji, Tokoyami, Sato and Mineta(who had just joined them because the girl group didn´t want him and they had only been 4)

Most of the groups were way bigger than five which was due to the usual squads just taking in their roommates.

Midoriyas group went to a Mall first where the sat down in a café to eat lunch(it was 12 so it was the perfect time). Their big group was filling out nearly the entire café which seemed to anoy the waitress a bit but she didn´t say anything.

Due to it being a café there weren´t any big and fancy meals on the card, only sandwiches, cake, some pie, coffe and tea so most of them ordered sandwiches.

“What do you take, Uraraka”Midoriya asked the girl sitting opposite to him who quikly hid behind her Menu, Midoriya had purposly asked so he could offer to pay for her meal because Yaoyorozu who normally offered to pay for her was not around and even though Midoriya himself was short on cash she was one of his best friends.

“I... I think I´m just gonna take a simple butter sandwich” she said, the sandwich was the cheapest on the Menu and Midoriya wasn´t entirely sure whether you could call this a sandwich.

“How about you ge-” Midoriya begun but he was interrupted by Eren

“Don´t you want to get something fancier, I doubt a butter sandwich is that good”

Midoriya tried to signal him to stop talking but he had already ended the sentence .

Uraraka sunk even more behind her Menu and Asui, who was sitting next to her pat her on the shoulder.

“OH, is something, are you alergic to something and can´t eat it ,I´m sorry” Eren asked realizing he had made a mistake.

“No it´s not that.. it´s well I don´t think I´m entiteled to say that so why don´t we just change the subject” Midotiya tried to save the situation.

“No, Deku-kun its Ok,” she turned to Eren with an embarrassed smile” It´s just that I can´t really afford something else”

“oh my god, I´m so sorry I didn´t know that “ he said embarrassed.

“How about I pay for you”Mikasa who was sitting on Urarakas other side,”I pay for Armin often too and also my parents are relatively wealthy so that´s not a problem:”

“I could pay for you too if you want” Todoroki said.

“No, I can´t accept that, it´s you money you shouldn´t have to spend it on me” she said.

“It´s okay, I have more than enough money” Mikasa said.

“Yeah, me too also it would probably piss of my father which is a bonus” Todoroki said and chuckled a bit.

In the end Mikasa ended up paying for a cheese and ham panini (which Uraraka admited she had never eaten before but really liked) and Todoroki paid for a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Uraraka promised to pay both of them back but they said the wouldn´t let her.

The Bakusquad(2.0) had meanwhile settled form McDonalds fro dinner, most of them had ordered burgers or chicken nuggets, (Kaminari and Sasha had complained about the ice cream machine not working but Bakugo had prommised to get them ice somewhere else if the stopped whining). Annie was the only one who hadn´t ordere fast food, she had a salad, but not a McDonalds salad but a salad she had prepared in the morning.

“Hey, Ann we´re at McDonalds and you decided to bring a salad” Sasha said and put an Arm around Annie.

“Do you seriously think I would put this garbage in my body, I knew you idiots would go here so I prepared something healthy”

“Then why did you go with us “Bakugo asked.

“Yeah, why didn´t you go with your roommates group, she seems to be pretty cool.” Conie asked through a mouth full of fries.

“I went with you because Reiner and Bertold are here and these are the only people here I really am able to tolerate” Annie said.

“Oh, you call us friends” Reiner said.

“Don´t exaggerate it” Annie said and put earbuds in.

“So, what do we do next” Sash asked.

“I heard there´s a big arcade somewhere nearby” Ashido said.

“Yipp,” Kaminari said” google maps said it´s only a five minutes walk.”

“There´s also a karaoke bar somewhere here” Kirishima said.

“You know that were to young to go to a bar right?” Bakugo asked.

“Of course I do, but on the website it says that from 10am to 4pm children and teens between 12 and 19 are allowed in and no alcohol is served so we can go there” he said holding his phone for everyone to see.

“How about we first go to the karaoke bar till 4pm and then to the arcade till 6” Sero said.

“Sounds good I´m in” Reiner said.

Veryone agreed on the plan and som when they had all been done eating the informed Annie about their plan and she just shrugged it of and went along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for letting you wait this long for this chapter and sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will update more in the next time, I´m on break from school so I will be able to update more


	11. titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki gets in trouble and the dekusquad meets titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggerwarning for this chapter: kind of graphic depiction of violence(on the level of aot)
> 
> now the story is finally getting started

„Are you sure this is a good idea?” A tall blonde woman with a bowlcut asked.

“Have any of my ideas ever been bad” a man with blond hair and beard answered.

“Yes, I could name plenty of your ideas that were bad”

“So what do you think I should do instead?”

“We could send the girl”

“Which one?”

“You now which one”

“I don´t want to reveal our spy just now”

“She wouldn´t even have to reveal herself”

“Maybe next time”

“Maybe we should get get going” Marco said and looked at his watch.

They had been just wandering around the Mall occasionally entering a shop or just watching the things in the store window and had eventually settled in a videogame café in which you could play videogames while eating cake or other things.

“We still have like 30 minutes time” Jean said to his friend.

“Yeah, I´m winning, just let us end this game.” Eren said they, were playing smash bros.

“You´re not winning, I am” Uraraka said.

“Marco is right what if we get stopped, even if we have 30 minutes we can really need the time” Iida said.

“Come on Iida 5 minutes” Midoriya said.

“fine, 5 minutes” Iida said and put an alarm for 5 minutes.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Midoriya screamed, the electricity had went out for a few seconds and outside had been a blinding light.

“Maybe we should go outside and look what happened” Iida said.

“Good idea” Midoriya said.

“Well our game has been stopped after the electricity went out so why not” Eren said.

They went outside, nobody seemed to be shocked by what had happened, maybe because lights coming out of nowhere were nothing special in these days.

Different than before, instead of walking at the back of the group with Tororoki Mikasa was walking next to Eren and Midoriya in the front of the group.

Todoroki looked to the side, Midoriya had told all of them to look for a possible cause of the light, in a sideway there was a man, black basecape, a big black scarf, and a long coat, despite it being hot outside he was wearing winter clothes.

Todoroki felt as if he had met the man before so he stopped and looked in his direction, the man seemed to have noticed him, turned around and dissapeared into the sideway.

“guys,”Todorki looked at the group that was interogating the streets”I´ll look that way, I´ll be back in a few seconds” he said and ran after the man.

“Hey you” Todoroki said.

“Yes” the man answered without turning around.

“Did you see what caused that light?”

“Of course” the man said and pointed to the right,”over there, a few lightnings hit the ground, maybe an electric type quirk” there was something unbothered in his voice.

“What were you just doing” Toroki asked.

“What did it look like?”

“It looked like you were watching us”

“Maybe I was”the man was still not facing him.

“Why, a grown man watching some kids on the street is pretty creepy”

“I was concerned about your safety”

“There are heroes everywere and we´re hero students, I don´t think you have to be concerned”

The man turned his head to the side and looked at Todoroki over his shoulder, reaveling the burnt lower half of his face “That´s not what I was concerned about”.

As soon as Dabi had ended his sentence Todoroki ran and so did Dabi, the man with the burnt face jumped over the wall at the back of the alleyway Todoroki was not quite a tall as Dabi so he had to use his ice to get over the wall, but when he touched the ground on the other side there was no trace of Dabi.

Todoroki looked around trying to make out the villain but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey you brat what are you doing here” a deep voice behind him said, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up. The man stank of alcohol and looked very mad.

“Let me down” Toroki tried to free himself but the man was too strong.

“Let´s see what the police thinks of this, so young and already using his quirk to break into private property” the man said and took out his phone to call the police.

“No, I didn´t mean to break in anywhere, I was following a villain”

“Yes of course you where”

“I don´t think we will find out, maybe it was a villain and the heroes have already caught him” Eren said.

“Yeah, probably but I kinda feel like I have already seen this kind of light before” Midoriya said.

“Of course you did, it was similar the lighting that ocures when Eren transforms into a Titan” Armin said.

“WHAAAAT?!” Midoriya screached out, “why didn´t you say that, and why didn´t I remember”

“Well I didn´t say it because it obviously doesn´t matter-...”

“WHY DO YOU THINK IT DOESN`T MATTER”

“I was just about to say that” Armin said and cleared his throat “Eren is with us and the probability of another tita-...” Armin stopped to talk and just looked to his left in shock.

“What, is there something in my face” Eren, who was standing left to Armin asked.

“Be.. be.. behind you” Armin was able to get out.

Everyone ,expect Eren, was now looking the way Armin had pointed.

“It really looks like you have seen a” Eren turned around “Titan...”

A face was smiling at him, a big, no a giant face, the face belonged to a giant who was standing in the alleyway, it was kind of crouching there, face pushed against the wall looking dumb and creepy at the same time.

It reached out it´s hand and tried to grab Eren , Mikasa jumped infront of Eren and cut of the titans hand while everyone else was still staring in shock, the next to react was Eren who turned into a titan and kicked the titans head against the wall, crushing it and splattering it´s blood everywhere.

The blood imediateley started to vaporize and so did the titan.

“*Neigh* where did that come from” Jean asked.

“I don´t know but most of the time if there is one there is at least another one” Mikasa said still ready to fight.

“What did just happen”Midoriya asked.

“A titan, but where did it come from”Armin said.

“No idea, but it was just standing there not really doing anything” Uraraka said

“Where do titans normally come from” Iida asked.

“Well there are two types of titans...” Armin went on to explain that titans where either a person able to turn into a titan or a mindless titan.

The ground begun to slightly shake and everyone looked straight ahead, a horde of titans was running their way.

Erens titan screamed and punched the first titans head to sludge, Mikasa took of her jacket which revealed that she was wearing her hero costume (a black skintight overall with fingerless gloves and a slit on her wrist which allowed her to eject her sword without damaging her suit, a metal utility belt strong boots, a few metal plates to protect her and a metal box on each side of her waist).

Midoriya stared at the other Maria students waiting for them to reveal they were in costume too, but they weren´t, so he used one for all to jump up and kicked a titan in the face while Mikasa used her hooks to reach another titan and cut out its neck.

“What do we do now” Uraraka asked in shock.

“Well” Armin, who had meanwhile calmed down started “as far as I see none of your quirks are useful for this fight so we need to help them otherwise.  
Iida you will be looking for help, pro heroes or better our teachers”

“Our teachers are proheroes dumbass” Jean proclaimed.

“Yes, but the captain is with them and he is the best when it comes to titans.”

“Understood” Iida said and ran to get help.

“Asui, Jean and Marco get the civilians to safety”

“Got it *ribbit” came from Asui and the group went to help the civilians.

“Uraraka can you get me onto this building with your quirk?”

“I can try, but that´s pretty high and if I drop you that would be your death”

“That´s okay” he replied.

In this moment Armin reminded her a bit of someone else.

“Don´t you think it´s time to go” Annie asked.

“What no we still have plenty of” Kaminari looked at his phone to check the time” oh shit we have to be at the meeting point in five minutes and we need at least ten minutes to be there”

“OK than let´s go idiots” Bakugo said getting them all away from the arcade games.

“I was about to crack the highscore” Sero whined.

“Yes and if we´re late I´m gonna crack your bones” Bakugo said and dragged the black haired boy out of the arcade.

When they were outside Kirishima made his way from the back of the group ( Reiner Bertold and Annie who was listening to music) to the front (Bakugo).

“Hi Bakubro”

“Hi Kiribro”

“Why aren´t you calling me shitty hair anymore?”

“What?”

“I know it sounds silly but I´m interested”

“Well you told me to call you kiribro”

“Yeah but even before that you stopped and called me Kirishima instead of shitty hair and I want to know why” he asked with a big smile.

“Well it´s kinda rude and you said you didn´t like it”

“Well yeah, I used to not like it but I grew to like it”

“Why” Bakugo asked.

“Well because it´s a nickname you gave me and we´re best friends so it´s cool”

“Really, it was an insult”

“Well, still better than you calling me Kirishima”

“Huh?”

“you calling me that feels kinda weird, you know because we´re best friends”

“Yeah, We´re be-...”

A loud“ROAWR” not far away from them broke the conversation between the boys, they weren´t able to make out were it originated from.

“That was Erens Titan” Reiner screamed grabbed Bertold and Annie and ran the way it originated from.

“looks like Bakugos group is late again” Aizawa said looking at his watch “that leaves two possiblilities-...”

“Midoriyas group is late too, that´s nothing like them” present mic interrupted.

“Yes, Tenya Iida is in that group I would have really thought he´d make them come more earlier than on time”

“And Armin,” Hange said “he is never late”.

“Maybe one of them fell down into the sewerage and the others are trying to get the out” Levi said calmly and took a sip from his thermos cup of tea.

“Levi don´t joke now maybe something happened to them” Moblit said.

“Do any of you have the phone numbers of the ones missing” Aizawa asked the students that were already there.

“Aizawa Sensei we have a class groupchat so we all have each others numbers” Yaoyorozu said.

“Yeah, we too” Ymir said.

“Good then try to call them” Aizawa said and turned to the other teachers again.

“As far as I see this one of us should go into the sushi restaurant with the students that are here and the others go look for the lost ones” he said.

“Ok, I´ll go with the kids here and you look for the others” Present mic said, and was about to tell the kids to follow him when Levi spoke up.

“Wait, I can try to call Mikasa or the Jeager brat maybe they´re just stuck in traffic.” he took his phone out of his pocket and tried to turn it on, but it didn´t.

“It´s not charged” he proclaimed.

“Here” Hange handed him a charger and a powerbank.

“Thanks foureyes” he said and connected his phone.

The screen lit up and showed “18 missed calls from Mikasa, 3 missed calls from “Jeager”, 2 missed calls from an unknown number an one from “dummy thicc eyebrows” Hange read out loud.

“That´s Armins number” Hange pointed out about the unknown number”And who is dummy thicc eyebrows”

“Doesn´t matter, if they all three called me it´s urgent” Levi said and pressed call back on Mikasas contact, it rang three times and an out of breath voice answered.

“Finally”

“Armin” Hange yelled out a mixture of relieve and fear in her voice.

“How did you get Mikasas phone and where are you” Levi asked, a small trace of emotion in his voice

“I found it on the ground”

“And what happened”

“Titans”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Foureyes is not only the name of Hanges quirk but also her heroname


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m to dumb to do a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this in the last chapter but from now on there is a spoiler warning for Manga characters for attack on titan

“and what happened”

“titans”

Levi, Hange and Moblit exchanged worried but knowing looks.

“Can you activate the GPS on Mikasa´s phone so we can track you” Levi said.

“Done captain”Armin said.

“good, hang up we´re going to find you” 

Levi looked around the other four teachers standing around him, “Foureyes, you come with me, the others stay here, BRATS?!”

The students looked at him, “The ones of you who have quirks that work well against titans come with me, the others-...”

“Why do you only take Hange with you?” present mic asked.

Levi turned around to the tall blond man “Moblit´s quirk is useless against Titans and so are your´s”

“What, why”

“These are mindless titans,”Hange said “they are probably not capable of hearing and if they are they don´t react to noise or pain, Aizawas eraesure wouldn´t help either, because the titans themselves are not a quirk but they are created by a quirk user”

“Maybe I can use my capture weapon” Aizawa said.

Hange looked at Levi, the kind of look that meant “Do you think that´ll work”.

“I mean, my students are there too”

“Fine”Levi said.

“Maybe you should get going” moblit said” the more time you waste here the higher the chance one of them dies”

“Yeah we´ll look after the other kids” presentmic said

Levi, Hange, Aizawa and some of the Maria students went on to were the GPS of Mikasas phone was coming from.

“Why doesn´t it work” Midoriya screamed out as he kicked another titans face.

Midoriya jumped, using the titans as platforms, to Eren´s titan form and positioned himself on it´s shoulder,”Why doesn´t it work Eren.”

Instead of answering Erens titan let out another scream and punched another titans head against a wall.

“That´s was not really helpful”

“You have to cut out or destroy the nape of their neck” Mikasa, who had just landed on Erens other shoulder, said”It´s a spot, 10 centimeters broad one meter high, it´s their only weakness, they can regenerate everything else”

Midoriya jumped of Erens shoulder, landed on a mindless titans head jumped to another ones, turned around jumped and kicked the titan in the neck as hard as possible with one for all without breaking his own bones.

He went down with the titan, it´s soft body that had already started to vaporize, kept him from hitting the ground and getting hurt. The next thing he saw was a big shadow on him, he looked up and saw a titan that had just been defeated by Mikasa that was about to fall on him.

Midoriya closed his eyes, waiting for the titan to hit him, but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again to see the titans steaming body laying on a platform above him, made of ice, no crystal!

“Thank me later” a monotone female voice said.

Midoriya turned around to see the small blonde figure of Annie using her crystals to get high up and cut through a titans neck with it.

“Oi, Deku what happened here”Bakugo yelled, he ran up to the green haired boy, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, Ashido, Connie and Sasha behind him.

“Kachan,” Midoriya screeched in surprise “What are you doing here”.

“Saving you apparently” Bakugo said.

“We heard the scream of your friend over there” Kirishima said nodding at Eren.

“So what´s going on Deku?”

“These titans just appeared,...” Midoriya went on to explain what had happened and what Armin had told him.

“So these things are brainless right”Bakugo said

“Yeah”

“That means we can kill them without consequences “

“Bakubro” Kirihima scolded his friend.

“You idiots” Bakugo said and turned around to face Sasha and connie”You two have fought titans before why don´t you go help the others like like Reiner and the other guy?”

“Our quirks are relatively useless against titans if we don´t have special equipment” Sasha said.

“What kind of special equipment?”

“I need a 3dm gear but Sash just needs to eat some carrots and a blade” Connie said.

“Well then get these somehow and help” Bakugo said and used a big explosion to get near the titans.

“Wait Kachan” Midoriya yelled “You have to destroy the nape of their necks.”and ran after the blond and so did Kirihima.

“Soooo” Ashido said “What do we do now, do we wait for the pros to arrive or do we try to help”

“We gotta help them” Sero said”

“Yeah but how” Sasha asked “Most of these are 7meters or taller and we somehow have to reach their necks.”

“Reiner can´t reach their necks with his quirk and he is still doing something” Kaminari stated.

“Bertold is lifting him up with his steam, but Kaminari is right” Connie said “ I can lift some of you up with my quirk, Sero can swing around using his tape and Sash will eat some carrots”

“OK boss” Sasha said took pf her backpack and took out a lunchbox in which were several kinds of food. She took half a carrot and ate it.

The others agreed and Sero swung into the air and fixated a few titans with his tape while Connie used his quirk(called whirlwind, he can move objects with air or move the air fast to cut through things) to lift Ashido and Kaminari so they could destroy the titans necks with electricity and acid.

Sasha used the leg strength she had gotten from the carrots to jump into the air and kicked titans into Seros direction.

“105 titans” Armin said, more to himself than to Uraraka, after she had had lifted the blond boy to the roof of the building she herself had followed him which had caused her to vomit on the ground.

“Is this a lot” she asked.

“Well considering the fact that there shouldn´t be any at all yes”

“And do you think the others can defeat them”

“Chances are 92% percent they do, considering that Bakugo and his friends have just joined them”

“What” Uraraka said and got up,s he had been sitting on the ground since she had come to the roof “The Bakusquad seems to be more able to defeat titans than we are”

“Of course, they have a big variety of quirks that can adapt and be used in teamwor an besides they´re heroes”

“Hey, I´m a hero to” Uraraka said a little angry

“Oh yes I forgot I´m sorry”

“What do you think were Iida is?” the girl asked.

“He should have reached the teachers by now so I think they´re on their way but at this speed I think they will have already killed of all the titans before the teachers arrive here”

“Are you sure, I mean those titans are pretty dangerous and eat humans so nobody is safe and they could eat anybody who is not paying attention”

“Normally they do, but these do not act like normal titans”

“Huh, what do you mean”

“Well, normally a titan will try to eat as many humans as it can but these are nearly completely ignoring most of the humans which leads me to think they are either abnormal or being controlled by someone”

“Controlled, how can someone control a titan?” Uraraka asked confused.

“We don´t know” the blond boy answered “I came up here to watch the pattern they move in, in this case they are all moving towards Erens titan which is normal cause the can differentiate between a mindless titan and a shif ter and will try to eat the shifter but they don´t differentiate between human and shifter so they normally wouldtry to eat humans too but the are currently completely ignoring the fact that your green haired friend has been standing there for 2 minutes telling his friends what happened”

“You´re right” Uraraka said “You really know a lot about titans don´t you”

“Yes, that´s the reason Mrs. Zoë took me as her assistant, she and the captain have been working on the titan case for almost 6 years”

“Oh, the entire titan thing goes this deep?”

“Yes, it all begun with... hey look over there”

Uraraka turned around to look were Armin had pointed, two people were standing on a rooftop a few buildings away from them.

“I thought the police has evacuated everyone” Uraraka said, the police had arrived before she and Armin had went onto the rooftop and had evacuated everyone and after Armin had explained that they couldn´t really do anything else than to either wait until the other students defeat all the titans or the proheroes arrive and defeat them the police had made sure no one went into the area.

“They have, which means these people must have either come after or they used a quirk to hide themselves”

“That sounds pretty suspicious “

“Yes, maybe they have something to do with the titans” Armin said and went to the side of the roof that was the closest to the two people. One of them looked at him, they were not close enough for him to see their faces but close enough to see their rough bodytype, it seemed to be a man with blond hair and beard. He raised his hand a bit and he and the figure next to him disapeared.

“I think there are none left” Mikasa said and landed on the ground next to were Eren had already rejected himself from his titan.

“Yeah, so do I” Eren said and Mikasa helped him getting out of the steaming pile of goo his titan had transformed in by now.

“See, wasn´t that hard Deku” Bakugo said, Midoriya and Kirishima were with him.

“I didn´t say that, I just said you have to defeat them in a special way” Midoriya said.

“Where is Marco” Jean who was running up to them together with Asui asked.

“I don´t know, I thought he was with you” Eren said while the others joined them.

“Yes, but he went out again to look if there were civilians left”Jean said worried.

“We didn-...” Eren felt his body being pushed to the ground by another body and felt how something big hit the ground near him. The next thing he saw was Mikasas face lingering over his only separated by a few centimteres.

“Why´d you do that” he said and pushed her of, but before she could answer he saw why, a titan was laying on the ground, it´s hand exactly were he had been standing seconds ago.

“So much filth” Levi, who was standing on the titans back said and rejected his blades which were covered in red vaporizing liquid.

“Next time you let your guard down you should check whether it´s really safe or if the enemy is hiding, this thing was In the alleyway over there nad came out after you had left your titan” The small man scolded.

“Are all of you ok” Aizawa asked, he was the next one to arrive followed by the rest of the people Levi had taken with him and IIda.

“Ooh so many titans” Hange said and blushed.

“keep it together foureyes” levi scoled her.

“We´re all okay Aizawa sensei” Midoriya stated.

“Oi, Deku where is icy-hot “

“Huh,” Midoriya said and looked around trying to make out his friend, “Aizawa sensei, I think Todoroki is missing”

“You lost Todoroki” Aizawa said worried,” that´s really bad we have to find him”

“And we have to find Marco*neigh*” Jean said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things
> 
> 1\. should I explain a quirk before it´s used for the firsttime like connie this chapter or not
> 
> 2\. should I write it Jeager or Jäger( I´m german so my laptaop has an ä key


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: off screen character death
> 
> Aizawa and Hange tell the kids about what isgoing to happen next and Endeavor calls

„I´m afraid I´m not allowed to give this kind of information to someone who is not a legal guardian” the policeman said.

“Yes but I´m his teacher at UA...”Aizawa said but the policeman had already hung up the call.

Meanwhile recovery girl had been called into 1-A´s dorms and was inspecting the students that had been involved. Levi had sent the students he had taken with him to the rooms they were staying in and after Aizawa had called present mic, he had told him to stay at the restaurant with the other kids so they could have some time to resolve everything without the other students asking nosy questions.

“Stop touching me you old hag I´m not hurt” Bakugo screamed as recovery girl was cleaning a cut he had received when he had fallen to the ground after trying to blowup a titans face.

“Oh, oh Bakugo here have some gummy bears” the old lady said as she proceeded to look for more wounds.

“Recovery girl, are you all done I need to talk to my students now”Aizawa said his phone still in his hand, he had been calling every pro hero and police station around the area in which the fight had taken place trying to find out something about Todoroki and Marco.

“All done, just this last boy here” She said as she gave Bakugo a lollipop and went on to stand in front Eren who was (like all the others) sitting on one of the couches of 1-A´s dorm.

“Oh, no it´s Ok, I have healing powers I don´t need to be examined” Eren said.

“healing powers won´t help you if your bones are broken and are laying in a way that will make them grow back together wrong now show me your arm” Recoverygirl said in a demanding but nice way.

After recoverygirl had made sure Eren was Ok(and had given him some candy) too she said good bye and left.

“First of all, I´m glad you are all ,apart from a few small scratches, unhurt”Aizawa said, Hange had positioned herself next to him, she looked stressed and a bit angry ”second,”Aizawa sighed heavily”A cropse has been found in an alleyway that has been identified as Maria student Marco Bott.”

Everyone looked shocked, especially Jean.

“I have already informed his family and the school” Hange said, she had taken off her glasses and was rubbing the bridge of her nose “but despite this tragic event we will continue our stay here, Me and the captain informed your parents of the events and they all agreed to it” she looked like she herself didn´t agree.

“We don´t know for sure about the whereabouts of Todoroki Shoto but from the small amount of information I was able to gather he was picked up by one of the police stations around the area you fought in” Aizawa said, he looked even more exhausted than usual which was likely due to one of his students being missing “third-...”

“WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING” Hange interrupted the black haired man” you should have waited for a pro hero to arrive, you are just kids you can´t just fight whenever you see something happen, an which is even worse, one of your class mates died.”

Everyone was looking down in guilt, everyone expect Armin.

“Mrs. Zoë I don´t mean to be rude but I observed something interesting in these titans”Armin said.

“Wait, now that I think about it why were there titans in the first place”Eren asked.

Hange ignored Erens questions “what was is it” Hange said, Aizawa didn´t really mind her taking over.

“the titans completely ignored everyone despite Eren, and also I saw someone standing on a roof who was watching the titans an then dissapeared.”

“Oh, that would probably prove Erwi-” Hange begun.

“Foureyes” Levi, who had just entered the room said, Hange spun around to look at her coworker and the others looked at him as well “I talked to Nezu and the police, as long as we don´t deem it neccesary the brats will face no punishment for fighting out of costume” the small man said, now to Aizawa.

“Good,” Aizawa said

“I´ll be having a skype conference with the school and a few pro heroes” Levi said “When you´re done here join us foureyes” he said and left.

Aizawa turned around to face his students again, most of them looked relieved from what Levi had just said “Detention” the long haired man said which led to all of his students shrieking.

“But sensei”Ashido tried to argue.

“We fought them off” Kaminari protested.

“A STUDENT DIED” the normally quite man yelled which shut down every last complaint “You all have detention for the rest of the week now go to bed” the black haired man man said and went to the kitchen.

He heard Hange say “Maria students have detention too“ before following him to the kitchen. Aizawa opened the sink and splashed some water in his face. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down at the small table in in the middle of the room.

He put is head into his hands and sighed heavily, he always felt tired but he had never felt this exhausted.

“We´ll find this kid from your class” Hange said, she had taken the seat opposite of him and had put on the coffee machine.

“I hope so” he said and leaned back in his seat “but that´s not the only reason I´m concerned, one of your students died and nobody really seems to care.”

“We care” Hange said and got up to get them both coffee “it´s just... that´s not the first time a students of ours died since these titan things appeared” she said and placed a cup of coffee in front of Aizawa.

“What are thee things even” he asked and took a sip of coffee, black, normally he thought of black coffee as disgusting but he really needed it right now.

“they are basically giant brainless humans” Hange took a sip from her coffee too “They are turned from humans too titans when they are injected with a titan shifters spinal fluid”

“that sounds gross” Aizawa said.

“It is, but there has to be another way, because from what the witnesses have said the humans just suddendly turned into titans without being injected with something” Hange said.

“But what coul-..”Aizawa was interrupted by something vibrating in his pocket, he looked at the screen of his phone to see a name which he had hoped to never see on his phone.

“Hello?”

“Is this Aizawa Shota” Endeavor asked in a grumpy manner, Aizawa had been given the phone numbers of all his students parents and had them saved in his phone.

“Todoroki Enji, what could possibly bring you to call me at this ungodly hour” Aizawa said, trying to be nice, he hated Endeavor but he really didn´t want to get into a fight with him now.

“It´s only 8.30 and besides it´s important”the flame hero said “Can you tell me how Shoto, your student, my son could get arrested.”

“I am not sure but we have been looking for him the entire tim” Aizawa knew that probably wasn´t the best thing to say but he was to tired to lie.

“I hope you have been looking for him” Endeavor said “But for now would you please get him from the police station, I´m out of city for a press conference and told the people at the police station you would get him”

“Of course” Aizawa said, a bit to tired to be surprised.

“Good, I´m sending you the address of the station” the flame hero said and hung up the call.

“A press conference is more important than his own son” Aizawa murmured while he got up.

“What did you say” Hange asked.

“I said I´m getting Todoroki from the police station” he said and left the kichen.

“And that´s the story how me and Eraser fought of ten villains at once” present mic said as he entered the dorm followed by the remaining students.

Aizawa reached the door at this exact time and immediately fell into the blond mans arms “zashi” he said as he hugged the taller man who was surprised by the sudden affection, the students new they were married but the two of them still avoided showing affection in front of the students.

“Sho, not in front of the children” mic joked, some of the girls had shrieked at the hug between the two teachers.

The smile on his face disappeared when he saw the exhaustion on the black haired man´s face “Hey, kiddos go to your rooms” he said as he saw the empty room, the kids left to go to there room, Moblit went to the kitchen where Hange had let them now she was.

“Are you Ok” Present mic asked after about three minutes of them just standing there.

“Not really”

“Want to talk about it”

“Later, I have to leave now” Aizawa said and let go of mic.

“Why”

“Apparently Todoroki has been arrested and Endeavor called me to get him”

“Endeavor called you, was he rude, should I expose him on my radio show”

“No he wasn´t rude, at least not more than usual, he is out of city for a press conference which seems to be more important than his own son.”

“This guy is an asshole you know that” mic said

“Yeah, there´s coffee in the kitchen, don´t wait for me to go to bed” with this words Aizawa gave mic a kiss on the cheek and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any idea for hero names for the veterans or generally snk characters


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa gets Todoroki and talks to the other teachers about the rest of the Maria students stay at UA

Aizawa sighed deeply as he got of the metro. It was already 11pm and the cold nocturnal wind made him regret not bringing a jacket. He also regretted not getting a taxi, driving himself wasn´t an option because he 1. didn´t have a car and 2. didn´t have a drivers license either because he had just never seen it as necessary. He walked along the street in the direction of the police station of which endeavor had given him the address. He wasn´t really fond of Endeavor and after finding out about the way he treated his son Aizawa had even tried to alert CPS but due to Endeavor never getting explicitly physical and Todorokis unwillingness to talk about his fathers abuse there wasn´t anything possible.

Aizawa arrived at the police station and walked into the big room with the reception in it. Sitting behind the desk was a young man who seemed to be talking to someone on the phone with his headphones in.

“Yeah babe I get of in ten minutes and then I´ll get you, ok” he said while playing on his phone.

Aizawa made himself get noticed with a loud “Ahem” sound.

The man looked at him and said into the micro of his headphones “Ah babe I have to hang up there is someone here” and hung up the call.”let me guess you´re a pro hero right”

“Yes” Aizawa said confused.

“Oh you´re probably wondering how I know right. Only pro heroes come into police stations at nearly 12” the man smiled “let me guess you just started out and have some baddies sitting inside your car outside right” the man said and got a form from under his desk.

“Actually I´ve been an active pro hero for twelve years and I´m here to get someone not bring someone” Aizawa said.

The man looked at him confused for a second but then said “Oh of course that kid with the red and white hair.”

Aizawa nodded.

“His dad called in and said a teacher was going to get him, but before I can give him to you I need you to answer some questions to make sure you are the right person and not some kidnapper” the man laughed.

“Ok” Aizawa said tired and not impressed by the mans poor sense humor.

“I first need you to tell me the name of the person you are getting”

“Todoroki Shoto”

“Okay that´s right”

“And now I need you to prove your identity as the person who is supposed to get him”

Aizawa showed the man his hero license.

The man asked him some more question which Aizawa answered as short as possible.

“Ok good I think that`s everything” the man said and got up “i´ll bring you to him”

“Wait “Aizawa said “may I ask why he was arrested in the first place, I mean he´s only a teenager and not known for causing trouble”

“Illegal trespassing” the man said “He climbed over a fence onto private property”

“But why did he get arrested for that couldn´t you have just given him a warning”

“Well the officer who got him said that the mans property had a history of teenagers vandalizing it and he had insisted on the officers getting him to the station and filing a report against the boy”

“He filed a report” Aizawa said worried, knowing UA had a strict no crime policy no matter how minor the crime.

“Yeah but when the man found out he was Endeavors son he got all embarrassed and took everything back. But we couldn´t bring the kid back to where he was because we have to make sure he get´s home safely so yeah know you´re here”.

Aizawa was relieved and the man guided him to the door of what seemed to be an office.

“We didn´t want to put him in a cell because he technically didn´t do anything bad so we put in an empty office” the man said and opened the door.

Inside the room was a desk with a chair and a few empty bookshelves on the walls. 

Todoroki was sleeping in the chair, his head leaned on his right arm and snoring slightly.

“Oh” the man said as he saw Todoroki was asleep “Excuse me young man-”

“Todoroki” Aizawa said in his teacher voice.

The boy woke up and let a small shriek out, as he had spotted Aizawa his expression returned to his normal neutral self.

“So the bastard couldn´t even get me himself” the boy said and grabbed his backpack which was standing next to him.

“Your father is out of town for an important press conference” Aizawa said as they followed the man back into the reception room.

“Yeah more important than his son” Todoroki muttered under his breath.

“Have a good night” the man said as they left the building.

This time Aizawa didn´t make the same mistake and called the first taxi they saw over and got in, he gave the driver the address and signaled for Todoroki to get into the taxi.

Aizawa looked at the boy who hadn´t said anything since they had left the police station 5 minutes ago, he was looking out the window and had his headphone in.

He knew Todoroki would try to get around talking to him and in all honesty Aizawa himself felt way too tired to have such a conversation now so he did the same thing as Todoroki and looked out the window.

“Oi kid tell your dad we´re there” The taxi driver said after about half an hour of driving. Todoroki took his headphones out and looked over to his teacher who was fast asleep against the window.

“Aizawa sensei” Todoroki tried to wake his teacher but the man didn´t respond.

“Sensei” he said louder this time and Aizawa woke up completely startled “What why are you in my bedroom Todoroki” he said before looking around and realizing where he was”Oh”.

Aizawa paid the driver, got out of the car and so did Todoroki. They entered the big gate which made up UA´s entrance and walked in direction of the school.

Aizawa looked at the boy again, half an hour of sleep wasn´t much but he felt much more like he was able to have a conversation like that now.

“So Illegal trespassing isn´t what a hero should do you know that”

“Mhh” the boy said not really sounding like he wanted to talk.

“Why did you do it then”

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders.

“You now if the man had actually filed for charges you would have been kicked out of UA”

“Yeah” the boy said.

“So you´re not going to do it again right”

“Ok” Todoroki said and Aizawa knew the conversation wouldn´t lead anywhere if he continued so they just walked the rest of the way in silence.

“TODOROKI” two voices shouted as the entered the living room and the owners of the two voices latched onto todorki.

“I´m so glad you´re well” Midoriya said.

“We´re so sorry for losing you it will ever happen again” Uraraka whined.

“Didn´t I tell you to go to bed” Aizawa said angrily. 

“Mic sensei said we could stay up to wait for Todoroki” Izuku defended himself.

Aizawa looked over to present mic who was sitting on one of the couches, trying to hide behind the book he was reading.

In fact the room was relatively full now that Aizawa looked clearly, the rest of the dekusquad was sitting on one of the couches watching a movie on the TV. Hange was sitting next to present mic doing crossword puzzles and Moblit was sitting next to Hange reading a book. Levi was sitting crisscross in an armchair, he was reading a book and Shinsou (who normally stayed up this long everyday) was lounging on one of the couches scrolling on his phone. 

“Okay but now I say go to bed”

Nobody complained they all just headed to their bedrooms. “Hitoshi you too” Aizawa said and the purple haired boy got up and left the room murmuring something about not being able to stay up to “study”.

“So why are all of you still awake?” Aizawa asked as he took a place in an armchair.

“We had a video conference with Maria highschool´s principal Keith Shadis and Erwin smith Germanys number one hero in which we talked about the continuation of the project” Levi said and took a sip from his tea.

“And what came out”

“We will be staying here like we already knew but we will be having more people over” Levi said “Due to the reason of our visit here being the theory that the villain group known as “the warriors” is in japan and this theory being proven we will need more people to help us investigating them”

“Wait Villain group” Aizawa asked confused.

“Yes villain group, Yamada already told me you hadn´t been informed by Principle Nezu about this but know you know.”

“And who will this help be”

“Well my sidekicks, Erwin Smith and a few German pro heroes”

“The Erwin Smith?” Aizawa asked “Commander Smith, Erwin Smith”

“Aka Levis lovely Husband” Hange joked.

“Or The guy who couldn´t find a good hero name so he just used a military title” Moblit said laughing.

“Wow that´s going to be interesting and where are these people going to stay” Aizawa asked.

“Principal Nezu made sure there are enough bedrooms for everyone” Levi said.

They continued to talk for about half an hour before Aizawa fell asleep and the others decided to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m very sorry for not updating in so long but I was in a deep hole and couldn´t get myself to write, I hope you enjoy this chapter. the next chapter probably comes tomorow


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning of thefollowing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fucked up sleep schedule and a lot of free time so you can expect new chapters anytime

As Midoriya came down the stairs the next morning there was a heavy silence in the 1As dorms. Only 6 people were in the living room, none of them made much sounds. Bakugo was studying at a table, Iida was sitting opposite to him doing the same, Shinsou, Tokoyami and Shoji were playing a video game on the TV (they had sound deactivated) and in one of the armchairs was silently snoring (probably the reason for the silence) Aizawa. Midoriya didn´t really now what to do so he went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Already in the kitchen were Hanji and Armin silently discussing something. They stopped as they heard Midoriya enter.

“Hi Armin, hi mrs zoe” Midoriya greeted the blond boy and the brunette woman.

“Hi” Armin answered short.

“Do you want coffee” Hanji just asked.

“Yeah thats why I came here” Midoriya said.

“Good make a cup for me too” she said and handed Midoriya her cup, it was still warm indicating she had had at least one cup before.

Midoriya cooked coffee like he usually did on weekends (for everyone because he was the second one up most of the time and Bakugo didn´t bother cooking coffee). He poured himself a cup (or a quarter cup and filled the rest up with milk) and poured Hanji some. He offered Armin some who assured him he was ok with his hot chocolate.

Midoriya opened the door to the living room and silently asked:” does anyone want coffee. 

“I could really use a coffee now” a loud voice coming from the stairs said with a yawn. It was present mic, still in his(literally his merch) payamas.

“Just tea for me” the quitter voice of Levi Ackerman said from one of the armchairs.

“Can I get like three cups but in one cup” Shinsou asked as Midoriya came back with a cup of coffee for his teacher and a cup of tea for the captain (he was to nice to deny it).

“No you don´t get coffee until you get your consume of it down to a normal level” Iida said from across the room still somehow managing to whisper.

Present mic didn´t even seem to pay attention to the sleeping Aizawa and sat next to Shinsou.

“Can I play too” he asked, that wasn´t something weird anymore, present mic would often stay in the dorms on weekends and the class preferred his chill attitude over Aizawas constant hostility when you dared talking to him. Also Present mic was the only thing that got Aizawa in a mood that wasn´t constant “if you talk to me i´ll expel you”.

“Sure” Shinsou handed a controller to the pro hero.

Midoriya still didn´t know what to do so he sat at the table with Iida and Bakugo.

“You guys know we don´t have classes until next week right?” he asked.

“Yeah but we also have an important test coming up and you can never start early enough to study” Iida said.

Midoriya started browsing his phone and time went by, at around ten most of class 1A and their guests were in the living room but it was still relatively quite because nobody wanted to fall victim to the wrath of an angry Aizawa who didn´t get enough sleep.

Most of the students also already knew what had happened the evening before because they had bothered their classmates until they had told them.

At twelve Bakugo loudly asked “whats for lunch”.

Everyone looked at him.

“What” he braked.

“Aizawa´s sleeping dude” Kaminari said.

“I KNOW HE IS SLEEPING BUT IT`S LITERALLY NOON SO HE CAN GET UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON” Bakugo barked which finally woke up the teacher.

“Why are you yelling Bakugo it´s way to early for that” Aizawa said and put the blanket that was loosely laying over him over his head.

“IT`S NOT EARLY IT`S NOON OLD MAN, IT`S LUNCH TIME”

“Fine” Aizawa said and got up “I´ll go upstairs” he said and took the blanket and the cat that was lying on his lap”.

Present mic paused the game and got “No you´re not going back to sleep” he said and grabbed Aizawas shirt.

“mhh fine I´ll go upstairs and take a shower” the black haired man groaned and walked up the stairs “And get dressed” he added halfway up.

Presentmic followed Aizawa up the stairs to get dressed leaving only Levi and Moblit to supervise the class.

“Hey midoriya” Eren asked.

“Yeah whats it” Midoriya answered.

“do these two like” Eren made a motion of slapping his one hand on the other.

“they what” 

“Do they...bone..”

“What..” Midoriya got red.

“He asks if their fucking and the answer is yes” Bakugo said.

“Oh my god Bakugo” Uraraka said and held her ears shut.

“What, that´s a normal thing, everybody gets horny sometimes right Kiri” He ndged Kirishima with his elbow.

“You can´t just say that Bakubro” Kirishima said red in the face.

“But it´s a fact everyone gets horny”

“Yeah but their our teachers it´s weird to think about it” Uraraka said.

“Why did you want to know that titan boy” Bakugo asked Eren.

“I don´t know I was just kinda intrested because I was getting some vibes”

“K, so tell me Yeager” Bakugo said and leaned forward “do you have someone to “bone” with”.

“Do you” Eren replied, Mikasa twitched.

Bakugo huffed and turned his attention to something else.

In the mean time Jirou had filled present mics place and was playing with the rest of the emo gan leaving her in hearing distance of the Baku and dekusquads conversations.

“Hey freckle Girl” he yelled at Ymir who was sitting on the ground playing on her phone while Yaoyorozu and Christa were gushing about something.

“Whats it explosion boy” She replied with a sarcastic smile.

“Are we ever going to rematch” the blond boy asked.

“You want me to kick your and your boyfriends butts again fine” she said.

“Boyfriend?” Kirishima said and got red again.

“HE ISN`T MY BOYFRIEND YOU FRECKLED BITCH” Bakugo exploded.

“Really? I was getting gay vibes from both of you” She said.

“What do you know about gay vibes” Bakugo said.

“More than you probably” Jirou chimed in a bit annoyed “different than you she is in a relationship and not afraid of commitment.” 

“I´m gonna show you commitment” Bakugo yelled and tried to storm at Jirou but Kirishima was able to hold him back.

“Ohh” Ymir said “Two bros chilling on a sofa zero feet apart cause their not gay”

Bakugo was about to yell at Ymir again when Kirishima asked“hey Bakugo do you see gay as an insult”.

“Uhm no.. “Bakugo stammered “of course not but I mean were just bros right” He said a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah” Kirishima said a bit lush and turned to talk to Reiner and Bertold who were right next to him.

Finally Present mic and Aizawa returned, the latter one despite sleeping til 12 looked like he hadn´t slept in a week.

“Because Bakugo has made his concerns about lunch loud I will be cooking does anyone want to help me” Present mic said now wearing “normal” clothes (a red button up with micros on it and pants with cats).

Bakugo himself offered his help and they got to work.

About 2 hours later Bakugo emerged from the kitchen and instructing someone to set the table for which Yaoyorozu and Asui volunteered.

Another twenty minutes later food was ready: a multiple dishes traditional Japanese meal.

Everyone liked it, some complimented Present to which he just replied it wasn´t that special and some complimented Bakugo to which he just let out small groans.

After everyone was finished eating Levi got up and said:” after this relatively positive meal I have some less positive news for you” he said. “The ones who were present yesterday evening already know this and some of the others probably too because I know you teens can´t shut your mouth but, one of Maria Academy`s students, Marco Bott passed away yesterday.”

The before good atmosphere turned around immediately,” But that doesn´t mean the end of our trip here, we have informed all your parents about this incident and have all their consent to continue this project until it´s end.”

“In addition to this we need some reinforcement and help in researching the titan incident of yesterday and will be having a few more people come to japan this evening”The small man said.

“If any of the girls need a shoulder to cry on I´m always there” Mineta said but was once again silenced by Asui hitting him with her tongue.

“Also some of you have detention” Aizawa said “it starts at 4 be there” he said and got up.


	16. detention sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention time

At 4 the students that took part in the battle of the day before walked into 1As classroom surprised to not find class 1As teacher Aizawa but the +18 hero Midnight.

“Oh you´re here” she said “Aizawa´s busy so I´ll be watching you today”.

Eren and Bertold stayed at the door a few seconds to look at Midnight before following the others and sitting down.

“Hi, I´m Midnight” the pro said to the Maria students “I´m a teacher here at UA and a pro hero and I am very excited to meet you even if it´s under such constitutions”.

“So are we” Eren said and Mikasa gave him a small hit on the back of the head.

Midnight seemed to be busy asking the Maria students questions about their school a (and a few about Germany´s number one hero) so Midoriya was able to start writing in his notebook a bit, in the battle of the day before he had been able to gather information on most of the German students quirks.

“Hey Deku what are you writing down” Bakugo, who was sitting in front of him asked.

“I have gathered a few things about the Maria students quirks and I´m writing it down”

“Hm, let me see” the blond boy said and grabbed Midoriya´s notebook.

“kaachan” Midoriya shrieked.

“Armor, Steam, Crystal, Food... Wow you really did your research”

“Give that back” Midoriya said trying to reach for his notebook.

“Ok, if you tell me about that freckle girls quirk.”

“Fine” Midoriya said and took the Notebook from Bakugos hand “Why do you want to now about her quirk” the green haired boy asked as he made sure every page of his notebook was still ok.

“None of your business” Bakugo scoffed.

“You want to win against her the next time right?” 

“Shut up you stupid nerd”

“I can help you with that...” Midoriya said and started talking about how Bakugo could work against Ymirs quirk with his own.

Suddenly Midnight took out her phone and looked concerned “Oh no” she said “There is a villain and no other pros are available at the moment, looks like I gotta leave you alone for a moment”.

As she walked out the door she turned to them again with a sharp “behave and no word of this to Aizawa”and walked out.

Most of the Bakusquad turned to Eren immediately “Where is the blond kid” Bakugo asked.

“He´s excused because Mrs Zoe wants to talk to him and because he technically didn´t take part in the fight.

“Oh so that´s why Iida isn´t here he didn..” Kaminari began.

“Yeah whatever,”Bakugo interrupted him” what exactly happened Yesterday huh these thing kinda looked like your quirk.

“Yeah these were brainless titans, like my titan but brainless you know,” Eren said” like you”

“Say that again and we´ll see how good your regeneration is “Bakugo yelled.

“Hey you too insulting eachother isn´t very manly” Kirishima said

“Yeah he´s right” Reiner said “and besides we´re their Eren, guests we should be nice to them.

“Hey you stay out of this “ Bakugo yelled at Reiner.

“Didn´t your teacher say we´re supposed to stay quite and behave” Annie said, she sat in the last row along side Mikasa but two chairs between them.

“Yes she did but you know Eren can´t go without starting a fight for 5 minutes and because Jean isn´t an option at the moment he takes the next best person” Mikasa said.

“I didn´t start the fight“ Eren yelled “An also me and horse face aren´t constantly fighting right Jean?”

Everyone who was part of the conversation now looked to Jean who was sitting in front of Mikasa just staring at his desk.

“Hey Jean are you okay?” Reier asked in his best big brother voice.

“how” jean murmured.

“You gotta speak louder if you want us to hear you horseface”

“HOW” Jean screamed now “HOW DID Marco die, I saw him alive and five minute later he´s gone and now he´s dead”.

“Maybe he accidently ran into titan and there was no way out.” Bethold suggested hastily.

“Armin said the titans were only after Eren so that´s not very plausible” Mikasa said.

“Maybe some of them weren´t “ Sasha suggested “You know like some special form of abnormal titan”

“Yeah it´s kinda weird though that they were after Eren in the first place” Connie said.

“Yeah isn´t it” Bakugo said and leaned in Erens direction again “why were the after you titan boy”

“No idea” Eren said “maybe they somehow knew I could turn into a titan”

“Maybe you´re one of them, I don´t think it´s a coincidence that these things appear after you come her” 

“Dude” Kaminari said” He´s cool maybe it is a coincidence “

“Yeah” Sero said “also why would he have something to do with that they wanted to eat him as if he would want to be eaten”

“Guys now that we are talking about eating does anyone here have food I´m starving “ Sasha whined.

“You ate not even half an hour ago how are you hungry again” Bakugo yelled.

“Is that maybe part of your quirk?” Midoriya asked and took his notebook out again”.

“Yeah maybe “Sasha said and took something Connie handed her.

“So now where did these things come from” Bakugo turned to Eren again.

“No idea man normally they are made by injecting humans with spinal fluid of a titan shifter” Eren said.

“Wait these were humans” Ashido asked horrified.

“We killed humans” Kaminari asked even more horrified.

“Not exactly” Eren reassured them, “these thing are far away from being humas, they can´t turn back into human and aren´t treated as such because they´re brainless and only have eating on their minds”.

“But still these were humans once” Kirishima said.

“They aren´t ever gonna become humans again and it´s better to release them from their flesh cages than to keep them alive because as far as we know being a mindless titan is like a bad dream forever” the brown haired boy said.

“Yeah but if they can´t turn back into human how do you know that” Bakugo asked.

“I´m not allowed to say that”.

“Why ?”

“It´s top secret”

“And why is it top secret”

“None of your business”

“Actually it´s kinda my business because I was nearly killed by them Yesterday” Bakugo argued.

“You were never in danger they wer...” Mikasa begun but both Eren and Bakugo didn´t seem to be interested in that.

“Ok, fine” Eren Yelled “We know that because under some circumstances titans can turn back into humans.”

“And what circumstances” Ashido asked curios.

Eren wanted to start talking again but Mikasa had stood up and held his mouth shut “You´ve already said enough you idiot”.

“Hey sword girl let him talk” Bakugo yelled but mikasa grabbed him by his collar and lifted him about 5 inches of the ground.

“These things are top secret for a reason and they are not gonna come out because a dumb highschooler who can´t shut his mouth told another dumb hihschooler who can´t shut his mouth.” Miksa said and Bakugo looked genuinely scared.

“Oi Mikasa let him down” A voice from the door said. It was Levi.

“Eren was about to tell him the titan secret and I had to separate them somehow” Mikasa said and put Bakugo back on the ground.

“Than why didn´t you take Jeager” Levi said and took a drink from his cup of tea.

“He was already quite but this guy was still screaming at me and I wanted to teach him a lesson” the black haired girl said and returned to her seat.

“Hm,” Levi calmly took another sip from his cup and said” where is the teacher that was supposed to watch you”.

“Midnight sensei left about half an hour ago” Midoriya said.

“Huh, looks like I´m gonna have to call Moblit to watch you so you don´t do stupid shit” Levi said and took out his phone to text Moblit.

“And why did you come here” Miksas asked the small man.

“To tell you I´ll be getting Erwin and the squad from the airport so you aren´t surprised when I´m gone after your detention ends” he said and put his phone back into his pocket”good Moblit will be here in two minutes, behave till then” he said and left.

“Bakugo are you okay?” Kaminari asked and everyone looked at the horrified blond boy.

“Bakubro” Kirishima asked still no answer.

“Hey Kacha-..”

Bakugo got up looked to the back of the class and yelled “IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I`LL BEAT YOU`RE ASS, I DON`T CARE THAT YOU`RE A GIRL NOBODY TREATS ME LIKE THAT WITHOUT CONCEQUENCES”

“Oh good he´s back to normal “Sero said.

“Ehm are you okay” Moblit who was standing in the doorway asked.

“THIS BITCH LIFTED ME UP BY MY COLLAR AND CALLED ME A DUMB HIGHSCHOOLER AND SHE´S GONNA PAY FOR THAT” he yelled and tried to storm at Mikasa only to be held back by Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero.

“I´m pretty sure we can solve that without violence” Moblit said and scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Mikasa what is your side of the story...” And so Moblit tried to solve the issue without Bakugo beating Mikasa up (or trying to) which resulted in Bakugo yelling so much he nearly lost his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be hones if Bakugo tried to beat Mikasa up he`d probably get the beating


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small sneak pieck at the villains of this fic and Some more aot characters are introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know if I have said this already but spilerwarning for the entire attck on titan manga and anime and boku no hero anime

„Looks like this was really a bad idea” Zeke said and took a sip from his cup and immediately placed it back onto the table and cried out in horror “Ouwww hot” he tried to cool his mouth by waving air into it.

“it´s not like anyone told you so” the red-blond haired boy opposite of him said in a snarky tone.

The room they were sitting in was lacking... mostly everything, it was big but the only furniture were two tables with two chairs each, two doors, one leading outside and one into the much to small bathroom, some mattresses laying on the ground and an old couch on which the third of them -Pieck- was laying, quietly reading a book.

“Well Porco” Zeke said while trying to not move his tongue to much “just because we didn´t reach our goal the first time doesn´t mean we can´t do it in the future and also we still have our secret weapon”

“Yeah, these three idiots they haven´t had any major achievments in the last five years why do you think they will now” Porco scoffed.

Pieck giggled.

“Hey whats so funny” Porco yelled at her.

“I just find it funny how you get angry so easily, maybe you should trust our friends a bit more.” she replied grinning.

“I don´t understand why you don´t make them give up their titans to more competent people”Porco said to Zeke trying to ignore the black haired woman.

“More competent like you?” the blond man asked.

“Yeah, or even someone like Colt”.

“Porco I trust Reiner, Annie and Bertold 100% and I think that if someone completes our mission than it´s them.”

“They lost my brother and the jaws titan” Porco yelled.

“1 casualty should not keep us from achieving greatness”.

Porco stood up grabbed his coat and left the room without another word. 

“He comes back” Pieck reassured Zeke “You know he get´s angry easily why do you keep provoking him.

Zeke went to grab his coat too, “Don´t you think he is a big boy and finds home on his own” Pieck asked.

“I´m not going to look for him but for Yelena, she and the kids have been out there for way to long and you know she tends to get lost.” and with these words Zeke left the room too.

Levi shifted in his seat, after two hours of sitting he finally got up and walked up to the area where the passengers of the flight would arrive. The flight had been delayed by two hours making him worried but Erwin had assured him it was just because the plane had some technical difficulties and wasn´t allowed to start.

With Levi were Hange and a tall but extremely thin man who he knew to be Toshinori Yagi an old friend of Erwin.

Levi looked at the clock around his wrist, it was already 20 minutes after when the flight should have arrived, even with delay. 

“I´m gonna get some tea from the gift sh-...” he begun but was interrupted by a happy “Levi, hey” and turned around again.”

Erwin was walking up to them, followed by the Levi squad Mike Zacharius and his right hand Nanaba.

“Finally” Levi murmured.

Hange turned to her squad while Yagi and Erwin greeted each other with a nice friend hug and a “nice to see you again”, in english.

“You´re 20 minutes late” Levi said.

“They didn´t let me onto the flight because I had support items on me but I had forgotten my hero license at home so I had to somehow prove it´s actually me.” he laughed.

“You know our good Erwin is a bit clumsy from time to time” Mike said and gave his friend a hard pat on the back.

“But now I´m here and everything is good” he smiled.

Levi just looked at him with his usual half neutral half unpleased look.

“Oh come on you specially asked for me to come so at least show some happiness” the tall blond man said.

“Come on the driver outside must be angry already” Levi said.

“Oh come on be a bit nicer to your husband” Erwin said as he was walking next to Levi.

“Not out here” Levi hissed, keeping a relationship between two pro heroes a secret was very difficult but with Erwins seemingly complete disregard of their agreement to keep this secret it was even harder.

“Oh come on there is almost nobody here and everyone in the group knows”.

“Yeah but you´re almost 190cm tall and Germanys number 1 hero so the chances of someone recognizing you aren´t as small as you think.”

“Oh Levi you´re always so worried”

When they had reached the paring lot Hange turned around to talk to all of them “OK so all of us go into the bus but there´s not enough seats so Levi, Erwin, Mike and Yagi take the car”. They had rented a car and a small bus just for the purpose of getting all of them to UA.

“I´m riding shotgun” Erwin yelled out like a child after he had put his suitcase into the back of the car.

“Ok but I´ll drive” Levi scoffed.

“Are you even tall enough to see the road” Mike laughed, Levi stared daggers at him and Mike got into the car as fast as possible. Not even 5 minutes into the drive both Erwin and Mike had fallen asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-B makes a cameo

“I thought we don´t have school this week” Kaminari whined and put his head in his hands.

“This isn´t normal school” Iida said as the 1b students came into the room all carrying a chair.

“Find a place” Vlad king said to them.

“Well but we had to get up at 7” Kirishima said.

“We are going to hear some of germanys top heroes speak” Iida said.

They were where class 1a had performed their welcome show in the basement again.

“But it´s way to early” Kaminari and Kirishima said in union. 

“Well if you had gone to bed at 8 like me and Bakugo-...”

“Hey foureyes do you want to explode” Bakugo said explosions appearing in his hands and then immediately disappearing.

Bakugo turned around to see Aizawa who had just entered the room look him dead in the eyes and then continue his walk to the last row of the room and sat next to Shinsou who was fast asleep. Their teacher looked even more tired than usual which was probably because they had all been woken up at 7 because of a spontaneous decision by Nezu.

After a few more minutes everybody seemed to be present and while class 1a and their visitors were mostly quite (except for Armin, Midoriya and Hanji loudly talking about quirks) class 1b was loudly talking about their excitement.

“Silence” The loud voice of present mic came from the back of the room, some students turned around to see him sitting next to a startled Aizawa and a disturbed Shinsou.

Three people were now standing infront of the students and one person, Hanji, was running to the front and positioned herself next to them.

“My name is Erwin smith” The tall blond man in the middle said, “B ut some of you may know me as” He struck the same salute (his right hand as a fist to his hear and the left one behind his back) as the Maria students had always done “As The commander, Germanys number one hero”. There was loud applause mostly coming from the Maria students and Midoriya.

“These two are number 2 hero levi and number four hero foureyes” He exclaimed, “And even though the reason for us, or at least my stay here aren´t that happy we wanted to tell you a bit about the life as heroes” His speech sounded like everything they had already heard, he wa a student at a hero school once too, his dream had always been being a hero and bla bla bla but for some reason everybody was listening to him with such devotion and interest, even The Bakusquad who had been on the verge of falling asleep again was now fully awake and listening to him.

After Erwins speech had ended everybody got up and applauded, even Aizawa. “Do any of you have some questions for me and my friends” He said referring to hange and Levi.

A lotof hands shot up but the first one was Midoriya, Erwin pointed at him to let him know he was to ask. 

“What exactly is you quirk”

“A great question, “Erwin said “My quirk is called devotion, I can make myself and my comrades become incredibly devoted to something like fighting a villain and it can awake powers hidden potential you never knew was there.”

The room broke into chatter, everyone trying to decide if the speech the commander had given had actually been good or if it had been his quirk that made them so invested.

The other questions were just some along the lines of “can I get an autograph of you” or “Have you ever fought a villain you couldn´t beat” and even some incredibly personal questions like “Are you married”.

After the little question round Nezu got onto the podium and told them to all get into their hero costumes for training and surprisingly there was not a single complaint, not even from the baku squad.

“So now were finally stopped to get excluded” monoma loudly exclaimed as he entered the training ground. “I had already asked myself when class 1as special treatment would end.

“We put together in teams of 5” Vlad king said “2 a student, 2 b students and one Maria student”.

“Now we have to work together with class 1a” Monoma asked shocked.

“We want to see how well you work together in unexpected teams, you´ll be fighting one teacher and because theres 5 of you the teachers don´t get limitations this time” Aizawa said.

Vlad king started reading out the teams.

“Excuse me” Midoriya raised his hand.

“Yes” the teacher asked.

“Who are we going to be fighting.”

“It´s a surprise, you´ll fight in unusual teams against a an enemy you don´t know before, that´s not uncommon during hero life”.

The UA students were all horrified, during the final exam they had known their opponents but now they had to go in blind.

The area Midoriyas battle took place in, was a port. “Hm” said Honenuki “looks like it goes pretty far”. They were trying to examine how far the water goes, it was still inside the schools facility and had no actual connection to the ocean.

The two of them were standing on the pier while the other three (mineta, monoma and annie) were patrolling around the area, before hand they had gotten the info that they win if they either get all the civilians (also known as sandbags that had faces taped to them) out of the dangerous area or the “villain” is on the ground for 5 seconds or longer.”

“Nobodys on the left” A voice from behind them proclaimed.

They turned around to face Annie.

“Nobody on the right either”Mineta said, Monoma tagging alongside him.

“then it´s probably someone with a very stealth quirk, possibly Aizawa sensei” Midoriya deduced.

“It could be Mr. Ackerman too” Annie said “He usually attacks out of nowhere and is good at hiding”

“I hope it´s Mr. Foureyes” Mineta said “She´s not the best looking but a feast for the eyes nonetheless”.

Annie looked at him disgusted “if it was “Mr Zoe she´d already have attacked, her fighting style is everything except quite and slow.

“Well, I´d suggest just in cas it´s Aizawa we all keep our quirks active to see him coming” Honenuki said.

Bakugo huffed.

“Do you have a problem” Eren asked rudely.

“Why did I have to get assigned to you idiots” The blond said “you´re just baggage, I´ll have to drag you along like a stone on my leg.”

“Bakugo it´s highly impolite to say such a thing” Iida said.

“Shut up glasses” 

“We´ll be done evacuating in a few minutes” Awase said “then you won´t have to “drag us along””.

“He´s right, “Kendou said “The more we hurry up the slimmer the chance we´ll actually have to fight”.

“Yeah but I wanna fight” Bakugo said and threw one of the “civilians” onto the pile they had made on the safe zone.

“It´s better to not fight in this situation” Iida said, “We don´t know who is assigned to fight us but it could be anyone and were not at all prepared”

“Yeah but were not little pussys who can´t fight “ Bakugo yelled holding his hands up “We even have that Jaeger guy if we-...” Bakugo got silent and looked into his hands.

“Yeah but it´s pretty weird we haven´t gotten attacked yet” Awase said.

“Guys”

“Maybe it´s Hange” Eren said “She probably got distracted.

“guys” Kendou said again and now everybody turned to her. “Where is Bakugo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ll be honest, I will write at least a few more chapters but I don´t know if I´ll finish this fic


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos

Midoriya felt a hand behind him and was immediately send flying. Where he`d had just stood a tall blond figure was standing. The commander. If he hadn´t been in the middle of falling to his demise Midoriya had probably started analyzing him.

Hananuki had run to the other before Smith had gotten a hold of him and was now making the ground soft to make the hero sink into it.

Midoriya was trying to find a solution, he would fall into the water and probably only have a few bruises but swimming to the other would take too long. He tied to bring himself into a position that would make his feet touch the water first. “if I do it in the right moment I´ll jump back to the pier” He told himself. 

In the exact moment his feet hit the water he activated his quirk and landed on the pier. The rest of the group was in the middle of the fight. Annie was trying to trap The commander with her crystal while Monoma tried to do the same, Mineta was standing far away and just threw balls which had accidentally hit Honenuki making him unable to move.

Midoriy stormed in preparing for a kick which surprisingly the commander didn´t avoid but got hit by and was thrown in Minetas direction.

Mineta jumped out of the way in just the right moment and run up to Annie to hug her leg.

“You´re the kid Yagi told me about” Smith said “You´re pretty stro-...” The commanders face went blank “Fuck” He whispered.

They all turned around, there was something in the water, something big and hairy. 

Annie inhaled sharply.

“The Beast titan is here” Erwin yelled, this time not at them but into a communicator.

Aizawa was standing on a tall building looking down at the kids. “I´ll have to at least give them a clue” He said to himself and erased Bakugos quirk. Oh man, he was actually getting soft.

“Long time no see eraserhead” Someone said.

The black haired man turned around to see shigaraki standing there, a tall blond woman next to him touching his shoulder and a nomu standing behind them.

“I promise this isn´t personal but I have to be somewhere else and leaving you without someone to deal with you would be dumb so I´ll give you this guy, at least you can´t erase him” Shigaraki sad and disappeared together with the woman.

As soon as it´s master was gone the nomu attacked Aizawa. The erasure hero jumped up and caught the nomu in his capture weapon. It fell to the ground and started tearing on the weapon which caused Aizawa to fall into it´s direction. He tried to get away again but the Nomu grabbed him and pulled him close into some sort of hug.

He tried to free himself or at least erase it´s quirk but the grip just got tighter. He was starting to run out of breath, and his eyes wouldn´t stay open anymore. Would he actually die like this? In the hands of some monster. And if he did, what would happen to the kids, would it attack them next.

He tried to get out again but only heard something crack “fuck” he tried to say but no sound was coming out.

Something lit up, he could see light and heard a loud explosion. “Get the fuck off him” Someone yelled and the nomu let go of him.

Aizawa fell onto the ground and hit his head, laying on the ground now, he was slowly opening his eyes again just to see Bakugo try to bomb the Nomu of the building. He tried to get up but his head was spinning and he stayed in a position where he supported himself with his arm. 

The nomu was trying to grab Bakugo who was yelling “die die die” at it. When it got Bakugo Aizawa probably couldn´t free him. The thought of a student getting hurt or worse was terrible, Aizawa now tried to get up again but couldn´t his leg wasn´t supporting him anymore.

He tried to crawl up to them, activated his capture weapon, caught the nomu in it and there it of the building.

“We need to call someone” Aizawa said out of breath “to get rid of this thing”. 

“You ok” Bakugo asked and offered his teacher a hand.

“I think I broke something but I´m not sure where” He said and took Bakugos hand, at least he could stand up again, with Bakugos help but he was still standing.

During the way down Aizawa got able to walk on his own again and so they were with the other again in less than 5 minutes.

“What happened up there” Iida asked.

“The league of villains id here” Aizawa said.

“What´s the league of villains” Eren asked, Iida explained it to him then.

“how did they get in he-...”

“The Beast titan is here” a slightly robotic voice said.

“What” Aizawa said into the device he had gotten out of his pocket.

“The beast titan, that thing were here for” The voice said.

“WHAT; WERE” an excited voice asked.

The first voice said the name of one of UA´s training grounds.

“I´ll be there, tell the kids to run” Aizawa said, the second voice and a third one that had joined in said they´d be there shortly too.

“I´ll handle this, you guys get into safety” Aizawa said and ran off, but the second he started running he felt a sharp pain in his chest and went to the ground. “Fuck” he exhaled. He got up again and tried to run again, the pain still present but he had to support himself on a building.

“Aizawa sensei, in your condition going there would be highly illogical” Iida proclaimed.

“no it´s ok I´m fine” he said, now beginning to get a headache.

“I´ll have to protest, you don´t even seem to be able to walk on your own”.

“Are you trying to undermine my autori-..” Aizawa didn´t get to finish the sentence as he went to his knees and emptied his stomach in front of himself.

“I don´t know about you but that doesn´t seem fine” Bakugo said “you nearly got squished by that thing, it´d be stupid to go” Bakugo almost sounded a bit worried.

“Fine, I´ll let recovery girl check up on me” he said and got up, this time Iida went to try and support him.

The ground under Kirishimas feet begun to shake, he turned around only to get hit by Reiner shoving him against the wall.

“He man why did you do that”. Kirishima said but promptly saw the reason, a titan was standing in the middle of the road they had previously stood on. A black figure rushed from behind it and was promptly at it´s neck to strike it down.

“How did that titan get here” Reiner asked the teacher.

“I have no idea” Levi said “But the other teachers told me to tell you to gather at the point we had been earlier. If it´s possible find the other and go there together.”

Reiner grabbed Kirishima´s arm and ran.

“Al student, please gather at the starting point, A teacher will be waiting there to guide you back to the dorms. I repeat, gather at the starting oint, there are villains present.” present mics voice shattered through the training grounds.

“Villains?” Armin said.

“Erwin said the beast titan is here too”. Hange said, trying to put on her 3d maneuvering gear.

“that´s not good” Armin said.

“Yes I know” Hange left and the first UA student´s appeared.

“DEKU-KUN” A voice yelled and Midoriya found himself on the ground, “I´ve missed you so much you have no clue” Toga said.

Before he could react The girl was gone, Annie had kicked her off him. “How dare you break apart me and deku-kun” she said and Annie took on a fighting stance.

“She was on top of him” Mineta yelled.

“Take your hands down blondy” twice said, he was standing behind monoma holding his sharp tape to his throat.

“Huh” Toga said.

“Not you Toga you´re amazing”.

“class one a” Monoma said half laughing and half scared “can on of you maybe save me.

“If one of you moves he´s cake”. Twice said.

“We want deku-kun, if he comes with us you can have him back” Toga exclaimed happily.

“can you please go with them Midoriya I´m afraid they´ll kill me” Monoma yelled.

Midoriya was contemplating what to do now but before he could make a decision twice was caught in a crystal that had appeared from the ground. Toga stormed at Annie, trying to get her with her knife “Let twicy go” she yelled.

Annie caught her hand that held the knife, rammed her knee into the other blonds stomach and threw her over her shoulder.

Twice had freed himself but instead of attacking them he grabbed Toga and ran away.

“What a whimp” Annie said and turned to continue running.

The rest of the group was a bit startled but eventually followed her.


	20. the female titan

“Guys” Mineta said.

Midoriya turned around, they had just arrived at the gathering point.

“Annie is gone” the purple boy said.

“But she was behind me” Monoma said.

“You lost Annie” Eren asked, he was just arriving, alongside Awase, Kendou, Bakugo and Iida who was carrying an unconcious Aizawa.

“What happened to Sensei” Uraraka said worried.

“He got attacked by a Nomu and passed out on the way here.” Iida said.

“What´s with Annie” Eren asked again.

“I don´t know, she was there and now she´s gone”. Midoriya said.

“We´ll have to go find her, there´s titans and villains out there” Armin said.

“You can´t go back, it´s dangerous” Iida said.

“Exactly, you just said there's villains and now you want to go out there” Kedou said.

“But we´re a few people and Annie is alone.” Midoriya said.

“And also we´re heroes in training so going back to safe her is only logical”.

Iida exhaled loudly, they weren't wrong. “Ok, but if you´re not back here in an hour or less we´ll call a teacher to look for you.”

“I´ll go too” Bakugo said, “without me you´re helpless”.

“I´ll come too” Mikasa said and stood next to Eren.

The small group, consisting of Midoriya, Armin, Uraraka, Bakugo, Mikasa and Eren went back to were Midoriyas squad had fought Toga and twice. 

“Here we fought the villains, she saved me and went this way” Midoriya said and pointed in the direction they had come from.

“Was Toga with the villains that attacked you”. Uraraka asked.

“What” Midoriya asked.

“Oh nothing,” she said.

The ground started to shake again and they turned around to see titans running at them.

Mikasa got into a fighting stance and used her 3d maneuvering gear to get onto the first one to cut out it´s neck. As it fell to the ground she was standing on it´s steaming shoulders.

“Mikasa!!” Eren yelled and turned into a titan to punch the titan that was about to grab Mikasa in the face.

“not these things again” Midoriya thought to himself.

“Deku” Bakugo yelled, Midoriya turned around only to see titans coming from the other direction too, one of them directly over him. He was paralized by fear and already saw his life flash infront of his eyes when the titan was sent flying. He looked up to see a titan, skinless and with female proportions.

It turned around only to punch Erens titan in the face, Eren Yelled out and rammed the other with his head. The female titan avoided him and grabbed his head. Eren yelled again trying to free himself but before he could do that the female titan bit into his titans neck.

“EREN” Miksas yelled and followed the fleeing titan, using he 3dm gear.

“I feel like I´ve seen that titan before” Midoriya said.

“Yeah me too” Armin said.

“We need to follow them”, Uraraka said.

“What the fuck did just happen” Bakugo yelled while the others ran after the female titan. 

“Hey wait for me you extras” He said and used his explosions to go faster.

Mikasa was trying to reach the female titan but the mindless titans were after it too. She turned around and yelled “distract the mindless titan I´ll get Eren”.

When it comes to distracting Bakugos quirk was the best, it was flashy and loud and so was Bakugo. “Hey you flesh monsters come and get me” he yelled and most of the titans turned to instead attack their group.

Mikasa had finally free attacking field and anchored on of her hooks in the female titans neck. As she zipped forward to strike it down it´s neck turned a bluish color and got to hard to cut though causing her blades to break. The titan turned around and tried to catch Mikasa. She avoided the hand and zipped up to stand on it´s head. It started to shake it´s head but Mikasa had already buried her blades in it´s scalp.

“Eren” she yelled hoping to at least get a life sign but now through her distraction the female titan finally got her of it´s head. She fell in front of it and to not hit the ground she anchored her sdm gears hooks in it´s shoulders and then zipped forward to burrie her blades in it´s eyes.

The titan let out a scream and coverd it's eyes with tit´s hands, Mikasas chance.

By now the rest of them had fought of the mindless titans and was watching their fight.

Mikasa zipped around it´s head and cut it´s jaw muscles which cause it´s mouth to fall open, she zipped in grabbed the unconcious Eren and landed with him on the next building.

“Eren” she said again.

“Mikasa” he said as he slowly opened his eyes “What the fuck did just happen” he said now fully awake, his arms and legs had been cut (or bitten) of and were steaming while regenerating.

The rest joined them on the building while the female titan ran away.

“I know that sounds stupid” Armin said “but I think that was Annie”.

“But her quirks the crystal and not titan shifting”. Eren said.

“The titan turned it´s neck to crystal at one point”. Mikasa said.

“And during our first training together when Kaminari shocked her she started steaming just like you are currently” Midoriya added.

“But Annie is our friend” Eren argued “and Midoriya, you said she saved you from a villain”.

“Yeah and the female titan just saved me from a titan”.

Eren layed down “But why, if it's her why would she do that, I´ve know her since middle school”.

“I don´t know, maybe she felt trapped, the beast titan is here too so she could have gotten a command to do so”. Armin said.

“We have to find her or she get´s away with it.” Uraraka said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Reiner” Kirishima yelled.

“HEY REINER” He yelled again and finally the blond boy let go of his arm and stopped running.

Reiner looked disturbed.

“I think we got lost” Kirishima said “we were supposed to find Todoroki, Tetsutetsu and rin.

Reiner still didn´t say anything, his eyes were wide and Kirishima was sure he was staring into nowhere.

“Hey bro are you ok”

“Yes of course” reiner shrieked, in less than a second his expresion shifted back to how it had been the days before, always heroic and proud.

“We are wrong here, we would have had to go the other way” Kirishima said so him and Reiner went the other way.

“How are we gonna find them” Reiner asked “if there's actually villains and titans here I think yelling for them isn´t quite the best idea”.

“Yeah I think so” Kirishima said “do you have your phone?”.

“Uh yes” Reiner said and absent mined handed his phone to Kirishima.

Kirishima typed in Tetsutetsus number and clicked the call button.

“Hello?”

“Tetsubro it´s me”

“Kiribro wre are you ”

“I don´t know, Reiner is with me are Todoroki and Rin still with you”

“Yeah, we met with Todoroki after the message of villains being here came in, but we got lost somehow.”

“crap, how are we gonna find each other”

“I could make a signal with my fire” Kirishima heard Todoroki say in the background.

“That´s probably not the best idea” a voice that probably belonged to rin said.

“But it´s currently our only option” Kirishima brought in.

“Ok, you guys find a high point where you can see everything and then you text tetsutetsu so he can give todoroki the signal.

Kirishima and Reiner got up onto a building and Reiner texted Tetsutetsu, not actually that far in the distance they saw a wall of flames and went on their way.

“I still think that was a bad idea” Rin said, we probably attracted villains with that.

“Todoroki-kun” A female voice said, he looked up to see yaojorozu come closer, alongside her were Ymir, Chirsta, Connie, Sasha, Jiro, Asui, Bertold, Shoji, Tokoyami, Shinsou and possibly Hagakure.

“I´m so glad we found you guys” she said “we saw your signal”

“Weren´t you in a group with Uraraka” Todoroki asked.

Yaojorozu deflated a little “Uh yes, we split up and didn´t find each other again”

“Most of us lost their groups” Asui said.

“We made the signal for the rest of our group” Tetsutetsu said “they should be here soon.”

“Oh oh” Rin said “I was right”.

The entire group turned around to see a blue monster brainlessly staring at them.

“Nobody move” Yaojorozu said.

“What the hell is that” Connie cried out and latched onto Sasha who also started to panic. The Nomu started running at them which only cause the two of them to scream louder and now christa had joined in.

Todoroki stood in front of them and sent a salve of fire the Nomus way, it looked unbotherd, still charging. Tokoyami sent out Darkshadow, the sun had begun to set so he was clearly going to have a chance but Todorokis flames were lighting the place up.

The next to chime in was Bertold, he sent a beam of hot steam the nomus way which actually burned it´s skin, Todoroki looked at him surprised but the Nomu was still coming closer.

“Ah fuck it” Tetsutetsu yelled, metalized his entire body and charged at the Nomu full speed. They collided causing the Nomu to fall back a good bit. But the Nomu was already behind him again and his body was back to being flesh, just before the Nomu was about to punch down on him it got tackled to the side by another body.

“Reiner” Bertold yelled out to his friend.

Kirishima was behind him, Reiner was holding the Nomu to the ground which was surprising considering then nomu was probably at least one meter taller than Reiner.

Reiner yelled out in pain as a loud crack came from his direction.

“Todoroki try trapping him with your ice” Kirishima yelled and yanked Reiner away from the blue monster. The Nomu was immediately covered in ice and seemingly unable to move.

“Are you ok” Christa said as she ran up to Reiner who was now sitting on the ground.

“I think it broke my arm” he said his face twisted into a pained grimace.

The blond girl took out a bandage from a pocket on her belt and wrapped it around Reiners arm and neck so he didn´t have to move his arm to much.

“I hurt myself earlier too” Ymir said holding her hand up “look” the back of her hand had a small scratch on it.

“We should try to find the starting point” Yaojoruzo said and lead the group into a direction she hoped was the right one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie reveals herself and the LoV appears

“Guys” the small group turned around only to see the person they had been looking for.

“Annie” Armin said.

“What happened” Midriya said worried, she was holding her side, maybe it wasn´t her after all when they had last seen her she was fine and Mikasa had only attacked the titans eyes and jaw, not the neck.

“I met that blond girl and her friend again, I was able to fight them of”

“Oh were you” Armin said.

“Yes, they ran off again.”

“Can I see your wound” he asked

She lifted the white hoodie she was always wearing over her hero costume and then the black shirt that belonged to her hero suit. Underneath was a big bruise but, gladly, no trace of a cut or anything with blood.

“Do you need help walking” Eren asked.  
She declined and started walking with them, Eren and Bakugo fell a bit back so the could walk behind her, a plan they had made beforehand, if they found Annie pretend to know nothing and then bring her to the teachers.

Annie suddenly stopped walking “can I ask you guys something” the ones who were walking in front of her stopped to.

“Of course” Armin said, no one moved, they didn´t even turn around to face her.

“Do you guys hate me now”

In that moment Bakugo and Eren stormed forward and grabbed her arms. Annie begun to laugh while tears streamed down her face. She moved her hand outwards and immediately closed it with force, a drop of blood rolled out of her hand and they all got blown away.

Before most of them regained their sense of surrounding she had already begun to run away, Eren turned titan after her, Mikasa following them.

Midoriya was about to run after them when a voice behind him said something.

“if I was you I wouldn´t do that” Midoriya turned and to his shock faced Shigaraki, joined by Toga, twice, Magne and spinner and a woman he had never seen before.

“Hi deku-kun hi Uraraka-chan” Toga giggled.

The villains one hand was on Armins mouth and the other was hovering over his head. The hand on Armins mouth had a artist glove that only exposed three on his fingers while the other one was ungloved.

“If you want him back you have to come with us” Shigaraki said grinning in his lunatic kind of way.

Midoriya made a step forward and shigaraki laid the palm of his hand on Armins head, his fingers were not touching him but Midoriya knew even if he ran at him with full cowl he didn´t have a chance.

“I´ll give you ten seconds” Shigaraki said and put on finger to Armins head, the blond boy was now shaking heavily.

“10”

What should he do, he couldn´t just go with them.

“9”

No no no no he coudn´t let them kill Armin either.

“8”

“Shit shit shit” he whispered to himself.

“7” shigaraki put a second finger on Armins head, Armin tried to scream.

“6”

“5” another finger.

“4”

“3” the fourth finger

“2”

“I´ll go with you” Midoriya said.

Uraraka inhaled in shock.

“Come here” shigaraki said.

“Let him go first”

“If I do that you may not be coming with us”

“and if I come to you first you may not let him go”

“that´s true but if you don´t come here I´ll kill him” Armin tried to scream again.

Midoriya walked the last few steps up to them. Twice grabbed him and held onto his arm, so did Toga. Shigaraki let go of Armin and pushed him with his gloved hand.

“see that wasn´t that bad” he said and put a glove on his other hand too “goodbye guys” he said while looking directly at Bakugo.

“DIE” Bakugoa yelled but they had already diapered when he reached the spot they had been in.

“Why didn´t you idiots do something”.

“Armin was piratically trapped and I couldn´t do anything” Uraraka yelled back, Armin was staring at the ground.

“Deku´s your boyfriend” Bakugo yelled.

Urarak got red but still yelled back “You are the one who constantly sas he´s the best why didn´t you do anything”

Bakugo got quite and turned away from her, “we should try to find the teachers and tell them what happened.” he said, in a much more gentle voice, more gentle than Uraraka had ever imagined he could be.

“what about Eren and Mikasa” Uraraka asked.

“They'll handle that” He said and Uraraka was sure there was sadness in Bakugos voice.

She helped Armin stand up and followed Bakugo.


	23. Chapter 23

After the kids had left more and more titans came out of the water, Erwin had trouble fighting them off but was glad he had taken Levi's advice of taking his blades and 3dm gear with him.

As he looked to his left the Beast titans was now out of the water and walking past him.

“No you´re not getting away” He yelled and tried to run after it, he immediately regretted this decision because a mindless titan nearly grabbed him. He jumped in the exact right moment. The bad thing was that while some of the titans were seemingly after him most of them ignored him and went past him. Were that kids had run.

He heard a loud scream and another loud scream suddenly all the titans that were after him went to another direction, not like the other with the beast titan but somewhere else entirely. Erwin was contemplating which way to go. He decided to follow the titans that were following the scream, maybe it was the beast and it ad just changed it´s location.

Annie suddenly turned around and punched Eren in the face with her hardened fist but instead of avoiding it he took the punch to the face and tried to headbutt her, she caught his head and rammed her leg into his face.

The attack titan let out a scream and so did the female titan. Eren tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist, kicked his legs away and threw him to the ground. In that second Mikasa arrived and Annie took to running again.

The attack titan yelled again and run after her.

They were about to reach the training grounds wall and Annie turned around to this time kick Eren in the face, causing him to fall down. She crystalized her fingers and started climbing the wall. In that moment Mikasa zipped past her face and onto her hands, in that spinning motion she always did she cut of Annies hands and then landed on her face.

“Annie”

Annie´s eyes widened in shock.

“Fall” Mikasa said anchoring her hooks in the wall again. As the female titan hit the floor Mikasa zipped down again, Annies titan body was slowly disolving and to her surprise Erwin was there and tried to cut into it´s jeck to get to her fatser but his blade hit something hard and as the body continued to disolve it revealed that Annie had surrounded her body with crystal again.

“Leonhardt” Erwin said surprised.

“I couldn´t believe it either, Eren who had joined them said.

“Where is uncle Levi” Mikasa asked.

“I don´t know.”

“And the Beast titan”

“I don´t know either”

“You let the Beast titan escape” Eren asked.

“No I didn´t, “Erwin said “it´s still here in UA but I have no idea where”

“We have to find it” Mikasa said.

“No, I have to find him, you´ll get to safety and bring Annie to hange” Erwin said.

“But...” Eren tried to argue

“No, use your titan to carry the crystal and meet with the others” Erwin said”also tell them theres titans lose” he added and disapeared using him 3gm gear.

“Can we take a break” Connie whined.

“We´ve been walking for 2 hours now I´m hungry” Shasha added.

“We´ve been walking for 20 minutes Todroki said.

“I think their right though, “Yaojorozu said “we should take a break, “

“But not ouside,” Tokyami said “it´s pretty dark outside already and Darkshadow will go crazy if we stay out here much longer.

The settled in one of the building and Todoroki made a fire for them on which Sasha and Connie promtly started roasting all sorts of food Sash had with her that she used for her quirk normally.

“What was that thing Reier fought” Ymir asked.

“A Nomu, now that I think about it their pretty similar to titans, brainless and were human once” Yaojorozu said looking a bit sick. Jiro put her arm around her.

“Talking about titans” Bertold said, his face white as snow.

They all turned around to where Bertold was looking only to see a big round face and two hands pressed against the window.

Connie and Sasha started screaming again and this time Bertold joined in. Todoroki made a wall of ice infront of the window and they all ran to the floor above were another titan had already punched it´s hand through the glass trying to reach for one of them. It was blocking the stairs to the next floor.

Darkshadow came out of Tokoyamis midsection and pushed the hand enough for them to run into the next floor, Todoroki iced the staircase shut as they heard the glass and ice in the lower floor shatter.

They were now higher than any of the titans heads so Yaojorozu looked out the window and to her shock the entire street was full of titans in all sizes. Most of the others were looking out of the big window too now. There was something in the distance, was that a titan? It had fur and looked more like an ape than a human like most normal titans.

Kirishima heard Bertold who was now holding onto Reiner exhale sharply.

“We need to get out of here as fast as possible” Hagakure said.

“But how” Rin asked.

“Todoroki could make a bridge of ice and transport us above the ground”

“I could try that” he said and in that moment the ice he had used to block the stairway broke. Four small meter titans came in through the crack. Most of the students froze in horror but the one to run forward was Ymir, she pushed away Christa who was standing closest to the stairs and a light emited from her body.

“She´s a titan” Connie yelled as Ymir killed the four titans.

“M... ake ….ice... ag..ain” she said looking at Todoroki and then jumped through the window. Todoroki did what she said.

“Ymir” Christa yelled and ran to the window worried only to see Ymir fight of the titans. She did well but there were more and more of them. One grabbed Ymir and promptly four of them were all tearing on her titan form.

“Ymir” Christa yelled again and raised her hands, she fell forward but Reiner and Kirishima grabbed her and brought her back in.

suddenly there was a zip sound and a black dot flying through the air.

“Captain” Connie yelled out happily. Levi and the Levi squad fought of the rest of the titans and as the last titan fell, Bakugo, Armin and Urarka arrived. The ones that had been caught in the building now came down with the help of Todoroki who made a way with his ice.

Kirishima immediately ran up to Bakugo who wordlessly pulled him into a hug.

“Bakubro” Kirishima asked confused.

“Are you ok” Bakugo asked.

Kirishima looked him in the eyes and could see the shock on the blonds face. He pulled him back into a hug.

“You” Levi said and pointed one of his blades at Urarka “Where is Mikasa she was with you”.

“She went after Annie” Urarka said shocked.

“What, why”

“Annies the female titan” Armin blurted out.

“huh I see” Levi said “and Yeager”.

“He went after her too” Urarka said.

“What, he´s probably their main target” Levi said “We´ll have to find him, Rall bring the kids to safety, the rest try to find Yeager.”

“Aye Aye captain” the brown haired girl in question said and saluted while the others disapeared in all directions.

“Hey Uraraka” Todoroki said, the brown haired girl shrieked at the mention of her name.

“Yes Todoroki-kun”

“Where´s Midoriya” Urarak looked like she would throw up every second.

“They took him with them” Bakugo said “the league of villains has him”.

“The league of villain” Yaojorozu shrieked.

Asui had meanwhile positioned herself next to Uraraka and was trying to calm her down.

“I´m petra Rall” Petra said half yelling “I´ll be taking you to safety”.

“We have to find Midoriya first, he was taken by the league of villains” Todoroki said.

“Villains, under no circumstances am I letting you kids fight villains” she said and started her way to the meeting point.


	24. Chapter 24

“We’ll stay here until everything is safe,” Petra said.

They were inside the UA main building, outside the room they were in they could hear other UA students. Nezu had ordered all of them to come until the danger was dealt with. The rest of class 1a and 1b had already been there when they had arrived.

“Let's just hope the others manage the problem with the titans.” Petra said probably more to herself.

The door opened and recovery girl came through.

“Where is he?” she said and Iida pointed at Aizawa who was conscious again, lying on some chairs.

The next one to be checked on was Ymir, she was still unconscious but seemed to have healed completely.

After about ten minutes she started checking on the students. The only one with something worse than a few scratches seemed to Reiner who was deemed too exhausted to have his broken arm healed yet.

“Stop making such a fuzz” Mikasa said and hit Eren with her fist. 

She was standing on his titans shoulder while he was yelling and running in the direction of the training ground exit.

“If you keep yelling we’ll attract villains” she said “or even worse… Titans.”

“Or me” someone said after a zipping sound.

Eren looked to his right and Mikasa leaned back to see who was there.

“thank god” she said as she realized it was her uncle.

“You better thank god for me finding you before the beast titan” he said, “what’s up with the creepy crystal. Is that Leonhardt?”.

“Yes she is the..”

“Female titan I know, Alert already enlightened me”.

“The commander is after the beast titan,” Mikasa said.

“That idiot” Levi said “Let’s hope he doesn’t do anything stupid”.

They reached the exit and were already greeted with a few heroes, Hange among them.

“Oi four eyes” he said “we’ve got something for you”.

“Is that Annie?” she asked half excited half worried “she’s a titan right… and now she’s in a chrystal did she do that with her quirk”.

She continued to ask Eren and Mikasa questions they couldn’t answer.

“Stop it you manica” Levi eventually said and knocked on her head “Where are we supposed to gather?”.

“Main building” Moblit said.

“Cover the crystal” Levi commanded as they came closer to the building.

The members of the Levi squad took off their capes and threw them over the crystal which was now being carried by 8 people, Mikasa among them.

They went into the room where class 1a and b along with the Maria students and Aizawa were while Nezu commanded for the crystal to be moved to the basement.

An hour later Erwin Smith arrived alongside a few sidekicks who had been following him.

Vladking, who had arrived with Levi, and Aizawa, who seemed pretty well again, commanded their classes to leave for the dorms while Nezu let the other students know the dorms were safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I have to say please don't kill me for not updating this in so long


	25. Chapter 25

“I think after this day we’ll definitely leave” Armin said “ you guys should start packing your things”.

Jean got up and went upstairs without words.

“This was a horrible trip, why are there titans everywhere we go” Connie whined “why can’t we just have one normal day”

“And I’m hungry,” Sasha said.

“Can’t you think of anything besides food you damn potato woman” Eren yelled. 

He had been on edge since they arrived and seemed to only get angrier by the minute.

“Annie’s a fucking titan” he said and kicked against a trash can “and Midoriya got taken by some random villains that just showed up in the middle of the fight and then vanished.” he kicked the trash can again and it fell over.

“Stop it you fucking idiot just becuase you can’t keep in your anger doesn’t mean you can make a mess” Bakugo yelled nad picked up the trash cnan.

“Last time I checked you’re the one who constantly loses his temper” Eren said.

“You’re both idiots,” Mikasa said.

“There has to be something we can do to save Deku-kun,” Uraraka said.

“I don’t think that there’s anything,” Todoroki said.

Suddenly Aizawa came through the main door followed by Hange and Moblit. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow” Hange said “Pack your stuff so we you’re ready at 7am”

She turned around and left, leaving Moblit and Aizawa. Aizawa sat down in an armchair while Moblit went to talk with Eren, Armin and Mikasa.

The room got quiet, a lot of people probably had questions, about the titans or where Annie was or where Midoriya was.

The first to speak up was Todoroki.

“What are we doing about Midoriya?” he said.

“I don’t know” Aizawa admitted and rubbed his face with his face”we don’t know where they are or where they took him so we don’t know what to do yet”.

After Aizawa had sat down in the living room Moblit had taken Eren, Mikasa and Armin into the kitchen to ask more questions and told them more about what was going on generally.

“So you knew the Warriors were here but didn’t tell us” Eren yelled and grabbed Mobiles shoulders.

Mikasa pulled him away from the teacher and Armin signalled him to be quieter.

“If we had told you all the others would probably have gotten scared or accidentally told the UA students and the mission has to stay secret”.

“So we know where the warriors are” Mikasa said “that means we can go to save Midoriya”.

“Not entirely, we know they’re in tokyo but I think you already realized how huge the city is” Moblit said.

Ere looked disappointed.

“but you three are going to stay here, decision from the commander. You’re the most likely to be helpful here”.

“What about Reiner and Bertold” Mikasa asked “they’re number two and three so they should be more useful than Armin”

“WHAT” Eren yelled.

“they may be strong in general but when it comes to fighting titans you and him are the strongest and Armin has the most knowledge out of all of you”

“Makes sense,” Armin said.

“You should pack your thin too tho” Moblit said “we’ll be moving bases when the others leave tomorrow”

Mikasa nodded, bowed down and left alongside Eren. Armin wanted to follow them but Mobli held him back.

“Hange wants to speak to you about the crystal”.

Hange was rubbing her hands.

“So who knows about her?” she asked.

“most of us and a few of the UA kids” Armin said.

“Make sure it stays that way” she told someone from her squad and they left the basement.

“So now we know one of them has infiltrated us,” she said.

“Do you think there’s more of them among us” Erwin, who was sitting on a table on the side of the room.

“As a hero, No! But as a scientist...” she said grinning.

“Armin” Erwin said “what do you think”

“Well…” he said “since titan shifters can use some of their abilities in human for t could be any of them.”

“Let’s look into this then” hange said “shall we not Mobby” 

“What happened to Ymir by the way” Armin asked.

“Oh right, it doesn’t seem like she is part of the warriors, she seems to have been turned into a titan and devoured one of the warriors” Hange said “We’ll send her home with the others so they can question her more at home.”

“if she ate one of them does she remember any of the other warriors' identities.”

“Not directly, she said she remembers one of their faces but not his name or what titan he had”.

“Huh, so we have nothing besides Annie who isn’t able to talk to us” he said.

“Don’t worry” Hange said “we’re already working on that” she said rubbing her hands again which probably meant she had a very bad idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITAN FIGHT TITAN FIGHT TITAN FIGHT

“I'm gonna miss you all” Reiner said and pulled the entire Bakusquad into a hug.

“LET GO OF ME YOU BIG IDIOT” Bakugo yelled and pushed himself out of the hug.

“I’ll miss you too bro” Kirishima said “but we can video chat or call each other”.

They were all in the living room waiting for the teachers to give the command to leave.

“Armin” Uraraka said.

“What” he shrieked.

“I just wanted to say… you were very brave back in the city”

“Oh thanks” he said and rubbed the back of his head.

“Let’s go kids,” Levi said.

The Maria students followed him and some of the UA students to say goodbye to their new found friends. The only of the Maria students to not be present was Armin, he was still with Hange.

Meanwhile Ymir joined them, supported by a member of the Hange squad.

“Ymir” Christa said and hugged her.

“Hey” Ymir said and put an arm around her girlfriend, she sounded incredibly tired.

Nobody really seemed to want to ask Ymir any questions so they kept quiet.

“You okay buddy” Sasha asked Bertold “I know you get nervous easily but I’m kinda worried about you know”.

“No it’s okay” he said.

“Want half of my sandwich” she asked “maybe your blood sugar is low, I get nervous too when mine is low”.

“Hey Reiner don’t stand in the way” Bakugo said as he walked past him. it was pretty obvious that Bakugo had only come because of Kirishima.

“You okay” Kirishima asked his new friend.

Reiner locked eyes with Bertold and nodded.

“I’m fine man,” he said and turned around.

The last ones in the Group were Mikasa, Eren and Levi.

Reiner put a hand on Erens shoulder.

By now the rest of the group had come to a halt too not sure what was going on. they were only a few meters away from the entrance/exit of UA.

Erens eyes widened as Reiner said something to him.

“Hey big guy what’s the problem.” Bakugo yelled.

“Are we doing it” Bertold yelled “Are we doing it right now Reiner”.

Mikasa suddenly pulled Eren back and ejected her blades, Levi did the same.

Mikasa attacked Reiner from above, ha blocked with his arm that had been broken but seemed completely fine again. She cut into his arm and he punched outward sending her flying to the side.

Aizaa had gathered most of the UA students behind him and was getting them away from the fight and into the dorms again.

Only a few that were standing in the front were still there.

Levi meanwhile had attacked Bertold who was laying on the ground, Levis blade at his throat. reiner came from the side and rammed Levi who flew to the side.

Eren got up, bit his hand, started screaming and turned into a titan, in the same moment Reiner turned into a titan, about the same size as Erens, with armr like the one he produced with his quirk and white hair.

Eren punched Reiner who flew through the exit and onto the road, crushing a (hopefully) empty car.

Bakugo got rammed by Kirihima and they fell onto the ground, Kirishma in his hardened form covering Bakugo as a huge explosion of steam erupted out of Bertold.

The rest of 1a was gone by now and people from the UA main building were arriving, among them Hange , Moblit and Armin.

Bertold gmoved his hand in Ymirs direction. Kirishima got up and bolted into her direction, he threw himself infront of her but instead of Crushing them like Kirishima had expected he grabbed both of them and threw them into his mouth.

"No," Bakugo Yelled and ran into titan direction, Mikasa grabbed him and threw him back, then she joined along side Levi, Hange and the others.

“Attack” Hange directed and the people who all had 3dm gears attached themselves to the giant titan that was now where Bertold had been.

“So we were right,” Armin said.

Just as Armin, Hange and the people she had commanded were about to attack, the collosal titan ejected a huge steam cloud.

Bertold tried to squish the people who had just landed but they zipped away.

They tried another attack but the steam was too hot to get through.

Eren and Reiner were fighting on the street. Eren's titan kicked Reiner who was pushed back a bit and attempted his own punch which destroyed the entire Jaw of Eren's titan

He ran at Erens titan and tackled. Eren was struggling to get out of the grip and as he realized he couldn’t he started hitting reiner on the back,

The other seemed unfazed by that and was just trying to hold him down. Eren seemed to have had an idea and turned them around. Reiners titan headbutted him and he landed on the ground.

Reiner was just about to pick him up as Eren kicked him in the face. The armored titan went to charge but Eren avoided him and pulled him into a hold.

He was trying to crack Reiners Armor with his legs and surprisingly it worked. Reiner cried out in what Eren thought was pain but he realized it was a signal as he saw the colossal titan crash down on both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names I accidentally misspell the most are Bakugo and Mikasa (I often spell the Baugo and Mika) and this chapter I had extremly big problems with them for some reason


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the fight

“Hey wonder woman” Bakugo said and pocked Mikasa in the arm.

“What” she said and opened her eyes “EREN” she suddenly yelled and sat up.

“They took him, and Kirishima”

“And Ymir” Armin added.

They were in the UA lunch hall since it was the nearest big hall able to store a lot of hurt people.

Mikasa seemed to suddenly get a headache and rubbed her head.

“Mikasa” Hange said “You’re finally awake”.

“I guess so.”

“You hit the ground pretty hard, I was worried.”

“I’m fine” Mikasa said and got up “how are the others?”.

“A few more people broke bones but otherwise only light people”.

“At least something.”

Hange went back to where she had come from.

“What are we gonna do now?” Armin asked.

“I think we should go and save them,” Uraraka said.

“Round face,” Bakugo said and fell off his chair in surprise.

“What are you suggesting?” Armin said.

“I know we’re not supposed to get involved in this but now they have Kirishima, one of us” she said “and maybe they work with the league which would mean they have Deku-kun too. What I’m saying is we have to save them.”

“We should really leave this to the pro heroes” Mikasa said and immediately got a strong headache.

"They already have the villains location so the only thing we'll do with this is help them" Uraraka said.

“We don’t know where they are tho” Armin said.

“Actually we do” Bakugo said “Kirishima constantly gets lost so he installed a tracking app on his phone”

“You put a tracking app on your boyfriend's phone?” Mikasa asked.

“NO” Bakugo yelled “He installed it himself and the others can track him too”

“So we’ll be able to find them?” Armin asked.

“As long as he doesn’t turn off his phone”

“So you’re going to do something reckless again,” Christa said.

“Christa,” Armin said, surprised.

“And us” Connie said and put one arm on Sashas shoulder.

“We can’t let our friends down, I'm sure there’s even more people who’ll help us” Sash said.

“But Christa you’re such a rule follower normally” Armin said.

“Ymir is in danger, normally she always saves me, Now I need to save her.”

“We need to do it tonight though” Connie said “ We missed our flight back so we booked the same one but tomorrow”

“Meet me at midnight in the living room of our dorm then” Bakugo said “We should probably stop talking about it now or we might get caught”.

The others nodded and spread across the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another look on the villains

“See” zeke said “that was a complete success”.

“That wasn’t a success, now they know we’re here.” Galliard said.

“Oh come on Galliard” the other said “we got what we want and they got what they wanted.”

“Yeah man” Shigaraki said.

“Except we don’t have our money yet,” Twice said.

“You have the kid, isn’t that payment enough”.

“He’s just a trophy, we want our payment,” Shigaraki said.

“You’re not getting money,” he said.

“Do you have any idea how much one of these Nomus costs” 

“I don’t know, and i don’t care. You guys should leave before we decide that we want no witnesses”

“Are you threatening me?” Shigaraki said and got up.

“I wouldn’t say threatening, more like warning you” Zeke said, Galliard came closer to him.

“We’ll I don’t care what you call it give us what was promised or you’ll get in trouble”

Galliard put a hand on his shoulder.

“You guys should leave now” he said.

“We’ll leave when we want” Shigaraki said and pushed Galliard away.

He went forward and tried to touch zeke but got blown back by a small explosion coming from his shoulder.

“What the fuck” Shigaraki yelled.

Toga took a knife and went to attack Zeke who easily avoided her, grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

Galliard got back up and kept Shigaraki from getting closer to Zeke

Shigrakis's hand touched his face slightly and he yelled in pain. He pushed Shigraki back with his open hand.

“Do you think this did anything?” Shigaraki laughed but an explosion erupted from his chest where Galliard had touched him and he flew through the window.

“Boss” Twice yelled and wanted to jump after Shigaraki but was stopped by Spinner.

“We should really end this now” kurogiri said “We’ll get our prisoner from the basement and we’ll be gone”.

“Good,” Zeke said and took off his glasses to clean them “but don't take too long I might change my mind.”

“I will get Tomura Shigaraki '' he told Toga “you will get dabi and Midoriya Izuku '' he disappeared into the fog his body was apparently made off.

“Galliard, bring them to the basement” Zeke directed and left the room.

“follow me” Galliard said


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the kids pov again.

“Give it to me,” Bakugo said and Kaminari gave him the piece of paper.

“Hm” he said while reading it “5 mistakes. better than yesterday but still way too much”.

He regularly tutored the Bakugosquad when their marks were getting too bad. Currently he was tutoring Kaminari in english.

“Oh come on man, you know I’m not good at this”

“I know that’s why I’m tutoring you,” he said.

Bakugo’s Phone alarm went off.

“Tomorrow at the same time” he said and started packing his books away.

“Of course man” Kaminari said and left.

The next one he had to tutor was Kirishima in math. He knew Kirishima wasn’t going to come through the door now but he dearly hoped he would, with his stupid crocs and beautiful shitty hair.

He checked his phone for Kirishima's location, it was a few kilometers away and had not changed. He leaned back in his chair and looked up, Kirishima was more of a hero than him. In the face of danger he had protected two people and Bakugo had only been able to watch and when he had tried to help he hadn’t been able too.

At 12 he went down into the living room. Armin and Mikasa were already there, five minutes later the others arrived.

“Do any of your roommates suspect something?” Bakugo asked as they all sat down.

“Nope” they all said.

“Okay” he said and put his phone on the table “Kirishima's phone is here, he’s probably somewhere near there.”

“So you guys are trying to sneak out” Todoroki said “let me come with you or I’ll tell the teachers”.

“Us too” Kaminari, who, alongside Ashido, was standing next to Todoroki.

“Anyone else wanna mysteriously reveal their presence” Bakugo said annoyed “how do you two idiots even know”.

“We heard Connie and Sash talk about it” Ashido said.

Bakugo side eyed the two Maria students who tried to hide behind Christa who was sitting between them.

“Fine” Bakugo said “if this team get’s any bigger we won’t fit into one bus”.

“ that should be it though” Uraraka said “The others went to bed already.”

“Good” Bakugo said and continued “We’ll take the bus that leaves in half an hour to get there and then we’ll try to get in and out as fast as possible. Any more questions.”

Kaminari raised his hand.

“Yes Pikachu” 

“Can you borrow me money for the bus I’m broke”

“Really”. Bakugo said.

“Me too” Ashido said “We spent our entire money in the arcade.”

“Fine, I’ll give racoon eyes and Pikachu the money, anyone else or can we go toput on our hero costumes now”.

Uraraka raised her hand.

“I’ll give you the money too, anything else?”

Uraraka lowered her hand.

“I need different kinds of food to use my quirk and my resources are drained, do you know anywhere we could get more for me”.

“To your luck I stress cook so I have a whole bunch of exotic food, there’s a locked cupboard in the kitchen that says Bakugo on it, get everything you want”.

He tossed the key to Sasha who looked ecstatic and was almost vibrating.

“Was that it?” he asked.

Everyone nodded and they went to change into their hero costumes.

Ten minutes later they met in the living room again.

“We need to leave now” Kaminari said “Aizawa returns from patrol soon”.

“Why do you know that,” Bakugo asked.

“If you want to stay up past bedtime with a teacher like Aizawa you need t know their schedule”

They were all wearing normal clothing on top of their hero costumes to not get noticed in the public.

They left the dorms and went to the exit. Since it was night the exit was closed

“Now it’s your turn round face,” Bakugo said.0

“Actually” Connie said “I can lift people over too.

“Fine” Bakugo said. “As far as I know it detects anything that goes over it so we gotta overpower the system”

“I’ll do that”.Kaminari said

“Won’t that activate the alarm?” Mikasa asked.

“Or we’ll use the part of the wall that was destroyed by Reiner,”Armin said.

Looking over to the giant hole into wall Bakugo felt stupid.

“It seems to be covered by some sort of force field though Kaminario said and punched it.

“But the mechanism to detect things probably doesn’t work there” Armin said and threw a stone over the force field. Like he had said, no alarm.

“Then let’s go round face and… baldy.”

“Hey my name is Connie” Connie protested but moved Armin over the field.

After five minutes everyone was on the other side and they went to walk to the nearest bus station.

To make it short Bakugo paid for everyone's tickets and they went to the bus stop closest to Kirishima's directions.

The area they were in was not a good one, there were a few old probably empty houses and some storage halls.

Bakugo looked at his phone.

“Shit” he said, “Kirishima's phone died, it's not giving me a signal anymore.”

“Oh no” Uraraka said “what are we gona-...”

She got interrupted by explosions in one of the houses behind her and turned around to see someone in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this fic consider giving kudos or leaving a nice comment


End file.
